Promiscuous Love
by Oreana Galena
Summary: When Malik threatens to throw his life away by doing drugs and being promiscuous, Ryou has to try and break through the boy's wild ways to save someone he loves...[Yaoi RyouXMalik] [COMPLETED! Stop asking for updates. It's finished]
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes_**: Yep, another YGO yaoi story with a pair I never really thought much about. But, beyond that, the reason I am writing this story is because the idea struck me and the way the idea struck me resembled my friendship with Jessie, my Yami (AKA, Raist). For the past few months I had to deal with some rather horrible times dealing with my former partner and it didn't go over too well— any of it. I ended up losing a relationship I thought would last forever and, recently, I threw myself into the darkest hole I could find. (Though I was the one to break it off)

Of course, around those horrible times, I had Jessie on my MSN list and she tried her hardest to keep me alright even though she had her own problems with going to doctor visits and speaking to her counselor about battling the 'Voice' she had gained after going through anorexia for three years running. There were times I would break down on the computer and cry to myself and she could tell something was wrong by how I was typing and ask what the matter was. She even let me call her up at 4:30 AM her time to keep my mind from wondering back on what I had lost and it worked for the 5 or so hours we stayed on. If it wasn't for her, I would probably be lying out on my foldout and sleeping all day and not eating anything. But, with her, I know I have a reason to get up and she is it and, though I am still drastically losing weight, I would probably be shot below 99 pounds if it weren't for her. (I weigh 104 and stand at 5'5)

The reason I am writing this story is because of her. I know I would have thrown myself into the gutter if she weren't there telling me several times in many different ways that everything will be okay and that she cares. And that is all I could ask from her. And so, on with the show.

**_Description_**: When Malik threatens to throw his life away by doing drugs and being promiscuous, Ryou has to try and break through the boy's wild ways to save someone he loves...(**Yaoi**) (**RyouXMalik**) (**Dedication to my Yami**)

**_Musical Inspiration_**: "_Could It Be_" Christy Carlson Ramon

-----------------------

Ryou walked home alone, as usual, with his bag held in front of him. Head lowered, his albino white hair masked his face as he locked himself in thought wondering if Malik would be awake when he got home. Sighing heavily to himself, he eventually turned the corner that would lead to the one story house that he and Malik shared together. Getting to the doorstep, Ryou pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened the door with his right hand that was soon free from keeping his bag into place. Stepping into the small house they shared, the teen boy kicked off his shoes and guided them together and to the side of the door with his soon bare feet before heading further into the house.

Since he had no homework to do to his knowledge, he tossed his bag upon the stand that was in the hallway, careful of the picture frame there which was next to the lamp and the phone. Leaning upon the edge of the same stand, Ryou's russet eyes worked their way about the currently quiet house before landing directly at the picture frame he was quite careful of. Twisting his nose a bit to the left as he bit the corner of his mouth, he continued to study the picture frame before bothering to pick it up. It was a picture taken months ago with him attempting to support Malik who was trying to jump on his back it seemed. They were at a party and having a good time. The only good time they had managed to have before the incident that destroyed Malik. Running his fingers over the glass covering, he couldn't help but managed a soft smile before it faded since he knew it would be some time before those times were to happen again.

Once Ryou felt he had reminisced enough, he looked up at the clock hanging on the wall over his shoulder noticing it was almost three o'clock. Soon he would have to leave for work but he wasn't going to without knowing Malik was at least awake. Putting the picture back down where he found it, Ryou headed further down the hall and went to the last door on the left finding it closed and no lights on. "Malik?" Ryou called taking off his top blue shirt before bothering to knock on the door with his knuckles. "Are you awake?" When there was no response, Ryou figured he was still asleep making him open the door and step inside. Getting within the dark room, he found that the Egyptian was still asleep making him walk over to the bed to shake him awake. "Malik," The fair skinned Ryou called several times, "get up, please."

Malik moaned miserably every time his partner shook him and called his name repeatedly. "Ryou," He groaned turning to his opposite side so that his sketched back was facing Ryou.

"Malik, it is a little past three," Ryou remarked throwing the black covers off of his body. "You have to get up." Watching the stubborn boy grab back onto the covers that were tossed off, Ryou huffed irritably before throwing them off again and picking up the fragile boy. Regardless of how many times Malik whined Ryou headed to the bathroom, placing him down on the toilet seat cover. Plopping down upon the rough surface, the dusty blond, messy hair covered a bit of Malik's ivory features as he snorted, looking off to the side. His jeans were opened just a bit and, from what Ryou could see, he neglected to put his boxers back on for some odd reason. "Get dressed," He ordered sternly yet calmly before turning his back to the weary Malik. "I will fix you something to eat."

Heading back out into the hallway, Ryou walked down to the kitchen which was also on the left side of the hallway coming into the house. Opening the refrigerator, he searched around for the salad he had stashed away when Malik failed to show up for dinner last night. His hand coming upon it, he pulled it out just in time as Malik eventually showed up with at least his hair brushed, a decent shirt, though untucked, with his leather jacket flung over his right shoulder, and sporting another pair of jeans. "Ah, I see you rushed through getting ready," Ryou remarked merely trying to be playful though Malik was normally never in the mood for it.

Watching his partner sit down at the dinner table prompted Ryou to come over and place the salad before him before putting his hand on his hip like he was ready to lecture him. Of course, Malik knew he was. "What?" He asked irritably knowing it was going to be another long afternoon.

"I didn't see you at dinner…again," Ryou answered biting at his lower lip once more. Malik seemed to ignore Ryou's sight as he took the plastic lid off of the salad bowel his lunch was in. Not getting a response from that forced Ryou to continue, "Malik, you have been doing this for awhile now and I want it to stop. I know Seto has you working overtime mostly but—."

"Ryou, it's my job and I work the night shift," Malik finally spoke up after he took a bite out of his salad. "I'm sorry if that bugs you…"

There were a lot of things about Malik lately that disturbed Ryou and he questioned it constantly to himself knowing if he did it out loud, it would annoy him. Malik got fired from his old after school job from not staying focused and so he tried out for Kaiba Corp. next since Kaiba needed somebody to boss around at work and afterwards at his mansion. It started off as a cruel joke but then became Malik taking it seriously and Seto turning to actually thinking about it since the former tomb keeper seemed to be desperate for the money. The innocent boy tried on several accounts to find out what Malik did for him besides wait on the 'corporate monster' hand and foot, but Malik always seemed to change the subject or rush off somewhere.

Finding that it was all pointless to even bother with, Ryou turned his back on his friend once again, sighing heavily as he worked on fixing himself something to eat before getting ready to work at one of the nearby diners as a cook since that was what he did mostly: cook. Shifting his gaze from the small salad he had to Ryou, Malik eventually glanced at the watch on his right wrist to spot the time. Eating off the last bit of what was offered to him, Malik got to his bare feet, grabbing his leather jacket he placed on the back of the chair he was currently sitting at before addressing Ryou that he was now leaving. "I have to go now. Kaiba will get mad at me if I am late."

Ryou Looked at the clock on the microwave from where he was squatting in front of the lower cabinets in the kitchen to pull out what he needed for the lunch he had in mind. Noticing it was only 3:30, he cocked his white brow at the timer before moving it to the grungy looking Egyptian. "Malik, Seto expects you in by at least 7:00…why are you taking off now so early?"

"I have other things I need to do before I get there," Malik was quick to answer though he was hiding his nervousness very well with his neutral tone. "I promise I will be fine."

There was nothing Ryou could say and or do without causing Malik to get huffy about it. Reaching over into the bowel on the kitchen counter that had a few things within it that were eatable, he tossed a banana at Malik. "At least take something with you to snack on. I will see you when you get home which I hope is by dinner time as it used to be." After saying that, all he heard was the door shut and Ryou figured he walked out again with not wanting to listen to him. "Figures…he never wants to listen to me anymore…"

Hearing the phone ring prompted Ryou to stop making the egg sandwich he planned on making as he headed over to the one just outside of the kitchen doorway that sat upon the nightstand he had previously stood by to take a trip down memory lane. Grabbing it quickly, he answered with his soft, timid voice, "Hello?"

"Ryou?" The young boy questioned from the other line, "It's me, Yugi."

Ryou's weary frown seemed to brighten up into a soft smile eventually. Closing his eyes for a moment, he released a sigh through his nostrils letting his hand rest upon the stand while the other held the phone. "Yugi…it's so nice to hear from you." Ryou did enjoy the occasional call from Yugi though they were not as close as the young duel master deluded himself into believing. "Is there something you need? It's not normal for you to call me."

It was rather a cold way to put it but it was truthful and it did hurt Yugi to hear it but he said nothing dealing with it. "Did Malik leave already? I plan on seeing him today dealing with his reappearing dark personality."

Ryou was quite aware that Malik went to Yugi's on occasion when it dealt with Mariku resurfacing. It seemed the two were close in everyway and possibly going out. Whether they were or not, the two kept it secretive and forced Ryou to sit at work and let his mind wonder upon that being either fact or rumor. "Yes, he did leave—whether he is headed there or not, I cannot say, Yugi." Having to think about the two together tore at the young boy and he found his nails digging into the wood that made the stand. Closing his eyes sadly, he pushed himself off of said stand and leaned against the wall with his left foot propped upon it. "He never says much to me lately…as you know." Saying this caused him to look back upon the photo that was right within his view.

"I see," Yugi said apologetically it seemed. "I will let you know when he arrives and when he leaves. I—I know how much he means to you."

The way he fell over himself made Ryou sigh through his nostrils again as he crossed his other arm over his chest. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times to get used to the light or to fight back tears, he managed a fake smile, looking down at the phone. "Thanks Yugi. That means a lot to me. Bye…" Not wanting to hear the rest of it or even hear Yugi say 'goodbye' in return, Ryou hung up the phone before heading back to what he was doing so he could get ready for his job.

---------------

Malik came out of the alleyway later on in the afternoon before bothering to look at his watch again, noticing it was at least a little after five. _Just enough time_, he thought before heading down the street to find Yugi's place which was just a 20 minute walk from where he was currently. Seeing the card shop not too far off in the distance, Malik stopped just a bit off as he heard the bell ring to indicate somebody was leaving. Seeing that it was Anzu, he tried to stay hidden the few feet away he was standing though he knew he would quite possibly be seen. And indeed he was for Anzu soon stopped in her tracks as her cerulean eyes landed upon his lilac. "Oh, hay Malik," She replied in a soft tone, heading towards him.

_Dammit_, He hissed mentally knowing what he was in for when it came to her. Trying to force on a smile for her, he waved briefly. "Hello, Anzu."

"What brings you here?" She asked trying not to be obvious about that green-eyed monster that loved to lurk inside of her.

"I come here ever so often since Yugi and Atemu help me cope with the incident and all," Malik answered looking beyond her shoulder to see the card shop just out of reach. "What about yourself?" He asked not wanting her to respond to that last comment.

"I thought I would drop by and spend time with the two as well," She remarked with a prideful smile.

Everyone knew she had her heart more or less set upon Atemu but Atemu didn't seem too interested in what Anzu had to offer him or he was clueless that the girl was hitting on him to begin with. This fact that continued to roll into Malik's mind made him laugh internally knowing she was just wasting her time if she didn't come out and say anything to the guy instead of leaving him to second guess her actions. "Well, that is wonderful," He managed to get out though it was hard to lie around her. "I am glad you had a great time with them. Now, if you'll excuse me," with this Malik sidestepped her and walked towards the card shop, "I promised Yugi and Atemu I would show up today. Good day, Anzu."

Anzu watched Malik turn his back to her, forcing her to make an ugly face at him before replying to his remark in return, "See you some other time." Making her leave of the scene, she quickly made her way to her house since it was nearing time for dinner.

Malik entered the door to find Yugi was there sure enough in the card portion of the building looking at some of the duel monsters that were in stock before turning his attention to the 'customer' about to tell them they were closed but held back seeing who it was. "I am glad to see you made it today, Malik." Pocketing his deck, he walked towards him taking his ivory hands within his own as he guided Malik to his bedroom so they could speak among other things.

As usual, Malik was quite distant and seemed to fidget though the two were closer than others would guess. The way he was acting, it was as though the two were strangers and it forced Yugi to try and think of something as his spirit guide urged him onward. "Ummm," Yugi hummed softly picking up the newspaper he had stashed away since he was looking through the movie guide not too long ago, "Hay, Malik, would you like to go see a movie? It would help take your mind off of a few things."

Malik's eyes stopped wondering about the room from where he sat upon Yugi's bed. "That sounds nice but I can't, Yugi. I have to work for Seto today, remember? I apologize for getting up late—if I had gotten up sooner, maybe we could have seen one…"

Hearing him starting to blame himself, Yugi was quick to react as he shook his hand at him from side to side. "No, no! It's not your fault! We can find something else to do then?" Putting the paper down on his nightstand, he grabbed onto his Millennium Puzzle, rubbing his thumb over the eye as he conversed with Atemu for a bit on this matter. "Have you eaten anything? Would you like to go out and eat something real quick before you go to work?"

"I ate a salad that Ryou made for me—I am not hungry," He answered lying down upon the bed covers so he could stare at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head.

Sighing sadly, Yugi kept his gaze on the depressed Egyptian wondering what else there was he could do. Digging back into his pocket, he pulled back out his deck wondering if he would like to duel. "Would you like to duel for a few minutes?"

"No thank you…but thank you," He answered swinging his right foot ideally from side to side.

Yugi put his deck away once more before heading over to Malik's side, looking into his eyes whether he wanted him to or not. "Do you want me to let you sleep and wake you up when it's time for you to go? Or do you have something in mind that you are not telling me?"

"Yugi," Malik began softly as he tried to stare through the boy, "can I speak with Atemu for a moment or two?"

"Are you sure that is what you want right now?" Yugi asked knowing what the 'talking' with Atemu would lead into eventually. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?"

Malik nodded to him slowly knowing this was what he wanted and needed at the moment. "Yes…May I speak to him…?"

His voice was starting to crack and Yugi became worried before he used his Puzzle to hand it over to his elder, wiser side. Opening his eyes to the surrounding soon enough, Atemu looked down upon Malik to find him turning his back to him so he could hide the tears he heard falling. Reaching towards his tear stained cheek, Atemu managed to help Malik sit upright. "There we go," He replied in his deep voice keeping his narrow eyes upon the shaky, sobbing Malik. Feeling how horribly thin the poor thing was underneath the baggy, lose clothing he wore made the Egyptian spirit frown with worry.

That frown soon vanished once Malik gripped onto his school uniform, crying heavily upon his white undershirt. Hesitant to embrace him at first, the kind Pharaoh cupped the back of Malik's dusty blond hair massaging his scalp to try and relax him so he wouldn't go to work in a mess. "I'm sorry," Malik managed to get out as his hands started shaking miserably. "It seems no matter what I do lately, it won't go away…!"

Atemu's chest rose and fell drastically as he sighed a bit, wishing that the months of torment that Malik was putting himself through would end so he could be happy once more. "Malik, it's obviously going to take a lot longer than anybody expected for this to go away. I apologize. I wish I could make it go away but it never will no matter how hard I try."

Malik tried to concentrate on the rising and falling of his chest every time he breathed knowing that would get him every time. It did relax him a little bit with the added feel of Atemu's fingers rolling through his tresses. But the scent that carried on Atemu forced Malik to become intoxicated again as his hands slipped into his top shirt to push it off or encourage it to be so.

Feeling what his sobbing friend was doing, Atemu was quick to grab onto his shoulders tightly to make him stop for a second. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" He questioned looking at the clock in his room. "You have to be at Kaiba's by 7 and it's an hour's way from here—!"

"Please?" Malik begged quietly as his body jerked every time he sobbed. He stopped his previous actions just in case Atemu was using the time as an excuse not to continue. "If you don't want to, it's okay…I just…need to…"

Feeling his heart lurch at Malik's reply, Atemu grabbed onto his shoulders gently, guiding him down to the bed once more with himself situated to be on top. Pressing his lips to Malik's, he made attempts in the soft kissing to settle the rattled teen before working on getting his blue school shirt off and on the floor. "It's okay," Atemu assured, cupping his wet cheeks within his hands. "I promise it will be okay, Malik…"


	2. To Kaiba Corp

**_Author's Notes_**: I am afraid that some people don't understand what the word 'promiscuous' means or at least that is what I am seeing from the reviews people send me. . _Promiscuous_: Shameless, immoral, loose—in other words, Promiscuous Love is shameless and loose love. Malik is going to be sleeping around and he has no definite partner. But, yes, in the beginning he will be with Atemu/Yugi a lot. . Thanks for the reviews thus far.

Also, part of this will be edited for the safety of young viewers on FF/net. I don't want to get in trouble so I apologize if it seems a smidge short. 3

------------------------

Atemu's muscles tensed from the release from the both of them before releasing Malik's tightly pressed lips. Seeing the crystalline tears escaping down the soft skin of his current partner, the Pharaoh cupped the teary cheeks with his palms trying to get rid of the sadness that was being expressed by massaging away the tears with his thumbs. "Shhh," He whispered as Malik worked on collecting his breath and a bit of his stamina, "you will be alright, Malik. I promise everything will be alright." Seeing the weary expression starting to settle in upon Malik's features, Atemu recalled that he locked the door from the inside so nobody would walk in while the two were out on top of the other. Moving some of the slightly dampened dusty blond hair from the depressed teen's face, Atemu rested beside him in case he wanted to get up anytime during the night. "You should rest for now." Reaching beyond Malik's head, he took the alarm clock and set it for the time he felt he should awaken. "I know you are supposed to be at Kaiba Corp by 7 but I feel it would be best you were a little late. You cannot function properly after something such as this."

Indigo eyes watching as Atemu's hands pressed away at the buttons on the alarm clock so the alarm would be set to go off at 7:30 or so since it was a little after 6:20. Malik opened his mouth to protest in soft whispers through his weary panting, "Atemu, I cannot do that! Seto will—."

"Quiet now," Atemu ordered almost taking on his Pharaoh role he was born with. Keeping the covers about their united bodies, he embraced Malik wearily. "Just sleep now. Kaiba will understand that you are unable to make it in on time."

Sighing internally, Malik shook his head a bit but was too exhausted to argue any further. Laying his head close to Atemu's, he closed his eyes and worked on sleeping for the evening praying that his punishment from Seto wouldn't be too bad.

---------

Malik awoke as soon as the alarm set off and started making that horrible beeping sound that always drove him insane. Alarm clocks were never his friend due to what they indicated—time for work. After taking a quick shower, Malik walked out in just his jeans halfway buttoned up as he worked on drying his hair with the towel. Eyes wondering about the room, they eventually landed upon the still sleeping Atemu. He was always around Yugi and or Atemu so it came as no surprise that a lot of people insinuated that they were lovers. But in Malik's eyes, the two were just his fuck buddies and possibly his own personal counselor if anything. Maybe in the naive little Yugi's eyes they were dating but Malik wasn't so delusional. Due to what he went through that caused his depression, he felt nothing towards the situation or at least he wasn't willing to admit it.

Seeing his shirt upon the floor near the bed, Malik walked over and picked it up so he could finish getting ready for Seto Kaiba. Seeing the clock and the time, Malik inhaled sharply seeing it was nearing close to eight. _Oh no! Seto will have my head for sure!_ Not having the time to say a decent goodbye to Atemu and figuring it was best he slept, Malik rushed out the door of little Yugi's room before bolting out of the card shop to get to Kaiba Corp hoping the Kaiba brothers would still be there when he arrived.

Much to Malik's dismay, he was informed that the Kaiba duo had retired to the Kaiba mansion for the night. "I'm sorry, Malik Ishtar," one of the women replied as he made his way to the first floor of Kaiba Corp, "but Mr. Kaiba went home early tonight. You will have to catch him there. He did say he wanted to have a word with you at the Kaiba Mansion when you arrived."

Embracing himself and sighing aloud, the dusty blond hair of Malik covered part of his face once he lowered it only able to wonder what Seto was going to say and or do with him. "Thank you, ma'am." Stepping out of the sliding doors of the Kaiba Corp building, the young teen looked left and then right down the busy streets before passing a glace at his watch. It was now a little after eight and by the time he got to the Kaiba Mansion it would be close to nine. _Well_, he sighed before heading in the direction of the mansion, _I might as well get there and get my punishment over with…_

The sun soon disappeared as Malik made his way to the mansion hidden within a thick wooded area. Crickets expressing their nightly song as he worked his way down the dirt road and came upon the large metal gates that kept him outside. Looking to the com that was nearby, he pressed one of the buttons so he could contact Seto and let him know he was there. "Mr. Kaiba?" Malik said in a nervous whisper.

There was silence in the beginning making Malik's stomach twist in knots. The quieter Seto was, the worst his outburst. Eventually the com clicked and Seto's voice came from the other side. "You are late!" He growled angrily putting emphasizes on each word he used showing his anger.

"Mr. Kaiba," Malik sighed heavily, "I am truly sorry…"

"What's your excuse this time, you slacker? I hired you to do the things I ask and I ask you to arrive at a decent time!" His anger was rising each time he spoke and Malik was starting to fear going through those doors once he opened them for him. The creaking of the gates slowly opening before him, Malik clutched onto his hands tightly as his teeth rolled over his lower lip. "Get in here. This is not over."

"…Yes, sir…" Malik didn't like the silent anger that was hidden within the billionaire's voice. Walking slowly towards the mansion doors, Mokuba was the one to open them and see who stood before him. The youngest Kaiba brother stepped to the side, pointing down the hall letting Malik know where to go though it was all routine to him by now. Nodding to the coal black haired Kaiba, he walked slowly to the office of Seto knocking on the door with the back of his hand. "Mr. Kaiba…it's me…"

"Come in," he ordered in that same hateful sounding tone. The servant of Seto Kaiba walked within the room, shutting the door behind him since he knew that was how he preferred it. Looking at the desk where that busy body normally was, he saw Seto searching through his files before shifting his sight upon the computer yet again. With a few more harsh strikes to the keys on his keyboard, he removed his reading glasses from his face before overlapping his hands under his chin to stare hard upon the late worker. "So? What is your excuse this time?"

Malik didn't know what to tell him. If he said that he was spending time with Atemu and Yugi, Seto would really let him have it since he could stand the two as much as an unwanted root canal. Obviously his silence was saying everything for he could see the anger glowing brighter in his navy eyes. "Well—I was—."

"Just shut up," Seto ordered before pushing himself up and out from behind his desk. Malik's lips tightly pressed against one another as the corporate coldhearted man was heading towards him. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his white suit, the elder Kaiba brother circled about Malik making the hired help quite nervous and forcing his palms to sweat. Slipping his left hand from his pocket, he teased the dusty blond tresses and swirled a strand about his index finger. "You showered—trying to hide something from me?" Normally Malik was lazy and never really showered as often as he should even for the job he attended. If anything, Seto noticed that he tried to throw on a lot of cologne when he came to work. It never bothered him in the least so long as he smelled decent. "And what's the occasion this time? You got a sudden burst of energy, you finally felt as disgusting as you look?" Seto always loved to downgrade him so he was used to it. It wasn't until the next question that made him shift uncomfortably, "You were out fucking Yugi Motoh?"

"Kaiba, I—."

Grabbing onto the neck of the white shirt Malik was wearing, Seto pulled him closer to his face as his eyes narrowed once more angrily, "Be honest with me, you worthless excuse for a servant!" His tone was bitter and full of resentment whether he wanted to admit it or not when it came to the jealousy swelling within his heart. Sure, Malik was hired to fetch food for the Kaiba brothers or make their bed and clean up after them, but Malik was something else to the eldest brother that was kept secret from everyone and it was a time Seto enjoyed and cherished greedily.

Flinching at Seto's words, Malik began to tremble as he shut his eyes tightly not wanting to look into them when he was this mad at him. "Kaiba, I am sorry!" He apologized which was good enough for the answer Seto was hunting for. "I was—desperate!"

"You're always desperate, you son of a bitch," Seto swore acrimoniously before releasing his shirt collar allowing Malik to stumble backward a bit from the added push he gave before doing so. Standing there with the same cold hard stare beaming down upon the Egyptian teen that soon landed upon his rear, Seto watched as Malik started crying into his knees wishing Atemu hadn't let him be late for work. Hissing with amusement at what he was witnessing, he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to observe what was displaying there before him. "You are truly pathetic. Clean yourself up for God's sake and clean up my brother's and my bedroom when you're at it."

Malik watched through his shaky eyes that shined with tears as Seto turned his back to him so he could go back to more pressing matters than the bumbling hired help. Getting to his feet, Malik brushed off the wrinkles in his jeans before bowing slightly before Seto. "Y-Yes, sir…" Keeping his head lowered, he walked out of the office room and headed further down the hall to where the staircase was. Ascending them and going to the second floor, Malik went to the far end of the hallway to find Mokuba's room on the left, deciding to clean it first. Sighing heavily as he entered and headed over to the bed that had obviously been used as an afternoon nap for the small boy, Malik used the back of his sleeve to wipe his tears away as he sniffed softly. "And to think this is only the beginning of my punishment…"

--------

Malik made it to Seto's bedroom and fixed all of the papers he had scattered about after dusting the desk he found them on. As he was doing so, the door swung open and hit the wall with a horrible thud thanks to Seto making his appearance into his bedroom. Looking over at the clock that sat upon the same desk he was fixing up, he sighed internally seeing it was nearing close to 11 o'clock, the time that Seto normally was ready for bed or at least retired to his chambers. Turning around after wiping off his hands on the same rag he had used, Malik bowed to him once more. "I finished up both bedrooms as you asked, Kaiba. Is there anything else you need of me to do?"

Seto crossed his arms over his chest looking at all that had been done as he worked away downstairs in his office. Walking further within his own chambers, he passed a glance over at the neatly made up bed. Grinning at it, he looked over at Malik who was getting ready to leave and go home. "What is this, pray tell?"

Malik was confused at Seto's distaste at the bed that seemed just fine when he came in and didn't need any working on. Coming closer to it, he looked at it for a moment before his confused filled mauve eyes made their way back at Seto. "What do you mean?"

"You will need to do this one over," Seto said as calm as possible. Whenever he said anything like that it always meant trouble for whoever was on the receiving end. He had done something wrong and that started with coming in late and so Malik assumed the verbal beating was going to continue. Before he could question Seto again, the man grabbed onto the back of his neck and pushed him down upon the covers causing Malik to land face first onto the soft linins. Feeling the tyrant grab onto his wrists and keep him there by lying upon his body with his own, he whispered in his earlobe before biting upon it softly, "You heard me—it will need to be done over…" Malik flinched yet again feeling him snapping at his ear and pulling on it with his teeth. He figured this would be next for him on Seto's secret 'To Do' list. It was the main reason Malik was always late to getting home to Ryou but he repudiated to tell Ryou that for some reason.

Malik could hear Seto taking off his belt which he in turn used to tie his ivory wrists together and keep him from struggling. In the beginning, Malik was quite resistant since he wasn't up for taking in another male he more or less saw as an arrogant bastard but later on, Malik surrendered and gave up. Nevertheless, Seto still took this step just in case Malik felt like trying to be bold and fight the man that gave him an income. Once the belt had the boy's wrists bound, Malik looked over his shoulder to the best of his ability so he could look into Seto's expression for the time being before shifting it back to look at the wall. _This was just another way for him to degrade me_, Malik thought as he tried his hardest not to cry yet again. It always ways or so it seemed with everything Seto made him do when he threatened to take Malik for himself sexually. He always tied him up and did twisted things to the depressed stricken Egyptian but, in an odd way, what he received in the end always made Malik feel better though he hated how Seto Kaiba got aroused.

"Come on," Seto ordered in his business tone. Grabbing onto Malik's hair on top of his head, he pulled him up off of the bedcovers forcing him to stand. As the helper got to his feet, Malik turned around to look at Seto since he knew that was what he wanted; Seto wanted to see how horrible Malik was feeling. Cupping the chin of the former tomb keeper, Seto's thumb rocked across the moistened lips of the anxious Malik. "You are so apprehensive as always. Why don't you loosen up for once? I promise I am not going to bite your head off."

Malik opened his mouth for the prying finger to suck on it for a moment before Seto pulled it back shortly after it got coated in his servant's saliva. Swallowing hard, Malik looked over at the clock noticing the time forcing him to sigh through his nostrils before turning back to his current 'master'. "What—What do you want me to do…sir?"

--------------

Ryou looked at his watch that rested on his left wrist sighing at the time. Normally Malik was finished with his work at 11:00 and he was home at least by 11:30 depending on his mode of transportation. Looking at the dinner he had made for the both of them, only one side was finished as the other was left sitting on the table. Creasing his brow in internal pain from having Malik not be there again, Ryou supported himself on his palms so he could lean over the table and blow out the candle he had lit. Taking the plates that still had food on them, Ryou stored them in their rightful containers and stashed them away inside of the refrigerator for Malik to have for tomorrow. Turning his attention back to the plates that he managed to eat or pick away at from worry, the pure-hearted boy gathered them up and washed off all the food particles before just leaving them to sit in the sink. "I'll put them up tomorrow," He whispered to himself before heading out of the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway back to his room, Ryou closed the door behind him. Covering his face in his hands, he shook his head from side to side wondering why things had to be this way. It was rare he ever saw Malik and it really tore himself up inside for reasons he didn't want to voice to anyone—not even himself. Finding it was pointless to mope about it, he walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers so he could sleep for the night knowing tomorrow would be the same routine.


	3. Frantic Day

**_Author's Notes_**: Sorry for taking so long everybody but I've been wrapped in my artwork lately and playing a few video games that involve twisted horror AKA _Resident Evil_ and _Silent Hill_ games. So I apologize bout that. I have also been leery about posting to this story because of someone who loves to pop up every month to irritate me and they still watch me on FF/net on their old account. I am hoping they will kindly leave me alone like I have asked of them several times or at least, if they are going to review, not bring up personal matters between us in the comment slot. Though I am sure I will be in for some harsh criticism concerning what is between us so this should be fun. /

Now I am unsure if this is a rumor or whatever is going on, but I have been getting e-mails about Fanfiction booting people who answer reviews in their upcoming chapter. Well, if this is the case, I will be unable to answer the reviews with questions in it. If you guys would be so kind as to leave your e-mail address when you leave a review and or question and are not signed in, that would be wonderful.

* * *

Malik stood before Seto in just his long white t-shirt that reached the middle of his thighs. Mauve eyes gazing over at the clock within the room, he could see it was quite late._ Ryou is going to chew me out again once I get home_, the former tomb keeper thought nervously before deciding to place the blame on someone other than himself. _Dammit, Yugi…why did you have to make me late?_

"Stop worrying about the time," Seto ordered calmly noticing where Malik's eyes were set from where he was sitting in his chair. Crossing his arms over his chest, the Kaiba Corp leader raised a thin brown brow at the man before him wondering what was bothering him so much. "What is it? You promise to meet Yugi somewhere?" His tone was filled with revulsion every time the name 'Yugi' was mentioned and it made Malik flinch. He was beginning to hate himself for ever asking Yugi to pick him up at Kiaba Corp. That was what started this whole nasty triangle. Ever since Seto caught the two leaving together, he always held Malik a little bit after forcing Malik to tell Yugi never to come by anymore due to feeling overworked. This still didn't stop Seto from forcing the Egyptian to work beyond the agreed time frame and it left him exhausted once he would finally arrive home.

Sniffing slightly due to something irritating his sinuses, he shook his dusty blond hair from side to side. "No…I was planning on going straight home to Ryou," Malik answered honestly. "He's been on my case lately about not being home on time to eat dinner with him…"

Seto shifted slightly within the rolling chair he was sitting in, crossing his legs a bit as his sapphire orbs continued to judge Malik and his story. "So, you wish to go home to that kid?" Seto inquired before intertwining his fingers with one another upon his knee. He didn't know much about Ryou nor did he care—Yugi was his prime concern and constant thorn in his side. Malik refused to answer his question, fearing how Seto would react. Shifting there upon his bare feet nervously, he swallowed hard wondering what to say without getting punished for his choice of words. The way he was acting said it all, causing Seto to raise his hand to the uneasy Egyptian. "Fine then—if you wish to go see him, go ahead. I am not stopping you."

Malik was a bit confused and, in a way, disappointed. Though Seto's attempts on Malik sexually would be viewed as a sexual assault, Malik came to liking the abuse ever since the accident occurred. Seto obviously knew this so, either way, he would get what he desired to begin with. Sitting there like the cocky man he had grown to be, he began to twist from side to side slightly in the chair causing it to sway with his motions as he awaited the hired help's answer. Narrow eyes gracing back over at the clock within the room upon the desk, the red numbers seemed to burn within his mind and tick by too slowly as Malik wondered what the verdict would be himself. Seeing it was now 1:23 AM, he took in a deep breath before massaging his ivory, cold hands nervously. "I—don't think it would hurt…"

--------------------

Once the numbers on the clock hit seven, the loud alarm caused Ryou to slightly jump and rouse from his slumber. Hitting the snooze button since it was quicker than turning it off, he rid himself of the annoying sound that rung within his ears soon after. Moaning irritably since he hated mornings, he ran his right palm over his face trying to wake up further or at least get his hair and sleep out of his face. Knowing that being able to function for school wasn't going to happen unless he got a cup of coffee the fair skinned young boy kicked off the covers and put on his slippers before dragging himself to the kitchen to make some for himself.

Sighing softly, Ryou's fingers dug within his scalp trying to scratch the dirty mess that was his ashen hair as he made his way to the kitchen hunting down the cabinet that would have what he needed. Shifting through the cabinets almost zombie like and quite sluggishly, he finally came upon what he needed pulling it from the shelf to fix it up. "Malik," Ryou called loudly since he didn't feel like moving down the hall just yet, "are you going to school today or not?" The answer was always the same if anything but as he sat there waiting for his coffee to hurry up and finish, he received none. Normally he got a rather nasty 'no' if anything. "Malik?" Ryou called again wondering if he was even heard.

After still receiving no verbal response, he glanced at his coffee for a moment which was still getting ready before crossing his arms over his chest and making his way slowly to Malik's room this round. As he was passing by his own bedroom, the alarm he set on 'snooze' went back off and just as loud and obnoxious as ever. Hurrying to his bedroom to turn it off this round, Ryou headed back to the task at hand, standing before Malik's bedroom door soon enough. "Malik," Ryou called as his knuckles racked upon the wooden door, "are you in there?" Sighing when he still didn't get an answer, he started knocking on it harder in attempts to wake up Malik if he was indeed sleeping. "Malik!" Getting irritated, Ryou decided it was best he come on into the room to see what was going on wondering what would cause him to fall into such a deep sleep. Wiggling the doorknob, he got it open since his friend didn't bother to lock his bedroom door at times.

Opening the door all the way, Ryou's russet eyes looked about the room quickly seeing that Malik's bed was still unmade but Malik wasn't within it. This was abnormal. Normally every morning he woke, Malik was dead asleep under his covers or above them since he would be so tired from work and would not make it to undressing. Hurrying out of his bedroom, he went to the small living room wondering if he didn't even make it to his chambers, due to being so exhausted. Not finding him there, Ryou began to wonder what to do. Grabbing the phone in the hallway, Ryou began to quickly punch away for Yugi's phone number praying he would be there. After a few rings from Yugi's line, Ryou began to shift anxiously, "Come on, come on—pick up the phone."

After four rings of the phone, finally a clicking sound was heard and Yugi's groggy voice came over the other end, "Hello…?"

"Yugi," Ryou began quite quickly, "is Malik there?"

Yugi was silent for awhile, obviously trying to register what Ryou was asking of him or more like shouting at him at the moment. Sniffling for a moment to clear his sinuses, his large innocent indigo eyes darted about the room for a moment waiting for his brain to wake up for the day. "Umm—no, Malik is not here. Why? What is wrong? Did he not come home?"

Ryou began to form a couple of words but each time, he stopped to attempt to create a new one, causing him to stutter a bit till he could settle himself to speak, "I—no…don't worry about—look, if Malik comes by your place, tell him to call me, please?"

"Sure," Was all Yugi could feel was safe to say to the rather upset Ryou. Sensing there was nothing else to articulate, he paused for a moment before saying, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Ryou replied afterwards, hanging up the phone quickly hoping that Malik was okay. But that was all he could afford to do at the time…hope.

-------------

Malik's hand hung down from the covers of the king size bed belonging to Seto Kaiba. He was so exhausted last night from being busy sexually that he didn't bother to go home. Ivory fingers flexing slightly, Malik began to steer from his slumber, eventually opening his eyes. Once they focused, he slowly began to backtrack what happened early that morning since he knew the current room he was in, was not his. As the thoughts came back, his eyes widen and he shot upright quickly realizing he never made it home and was still with Seto. _Oh, shit! Ryou is going to kill me!_

"Something wrong?" Seto asked with a slight moan. Hearing the voice of the business man caused Malik's head to snap to his left to find Seto resting chest down upon the bed with his head turned slightly to the right. He was obviously still sleeping which was odd of him. Normally he was up and about around this time to get ready for the day since there was so much to do and so little time.

"I—I lost track of time," Malik replied almost in a panicky tone, throwing the covers off of him and onto Seto's side of the bed. "I need to get home—."

Before he could make haste to at least the phone, Seto grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed causing Malik to spin around and land upon his chest leaving the two eye to eye once Seto shifted upon his own back. "Why in such a hurry? You act like your parents are going to scold you."

"It's Ryou," Malik began his breath caressing Seto's face, "I am sure he knows I am missing by now and he will end up scolding me just as badly as if he were my mom and dad!"

"Malik, it is eight thirty-four. Don't tell me you plan on going home now." Malik stopped aiming to get to the phone as he wondered what Seto was getting at being that his working shift wouldn't be till towards night. "Oh, don't give me that look, Ishtar. Don't tell me you've never wanted to just sit back and retire for the day. Knowing you, all you do is sit at home and sleep. I never do see you attending school."

As harsh as it sounded, he was right. Malik slept all day and never bothered with school. Seto's chores were his only real job. "I—can I just call Ryou? I don't want him freaking out or letting me really have it when I get home."

Seto grunted as he forced himself up and to his feet. Grabbing at least some jeans and boxers to put on before walking out of his room, he waved over his shoulder at the Egyptian. "Sure, it won't bother me. Get yourself looking decent before coming down for breakfast."

Malik waited until Seto was finally out of his room before grabbing the phone to call someone other than Ryou. Nervously punching in the numbers for Yugi Motoh's cell phone, he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could work on getting cleaned up. _I hope he is not in class and can really answer this, _Malik prayed silently, grabbing his clothing that he discarded earlier that day to further please Seto.

The cell rang at least four times until there was an answer of some kind. "Hello?" Yugi's voice called from the other end.

"Yugi," Malik shouted quickly yet quietly, "it's me, Malik."

"Malik—Ryou is really worried about you since he called me and told me you were not home! Where are you?" The innocent boy asked sounding quite worried himself.

"Calm down," Malik begged quietly as he nearly tripped over himself to get to the bathroom where he was sure he could find what he needed to wash up. Grabbing onto the doorknob, he wiggled it a bit to open it before shutting and locking it behind him. "I am at the Kaiba Mansion and I am just fine. I fell asleep and Seto let me stay here."

"He let you stay there?" The tone of Yugi was a bit different this round and Malik assumed that the two swapped and it was Atemu again. "That's a bit awkward concerning that it's Kaiba."

"I—look—Atemu is that you?" Malik grumbled wishing sometimes that the two wouldn't shift back and forth without giving him a heads up every once and awhile.

"Yes, it is me," Atemu's low, strong tone answered.

"I swear, this is a game you two play," Malik huffed grabbing onto the hairbrush so he could straighten out his messy, oily hair. "Just tell Ryou I am okay and I won't be home till later tonight."

Atemu sighed softly as he shifted slightly causing the phone to rattle a bit while he did so, "Malik, I have been playing phone for you two and I think you should tell Ryou yourself. He sounded really upset when he called me."

"Atemu please! Please!" the former tomb keeper begged, putting a death grip upon the cellular phone, closing his eyes shut since he was feeling a little light headed. Shifting his palm over to his forehead, he breathed steadily yet heavily before stumbling over to Seto's medicine cabinet within the bathroom hoping to find something that may help him.

"Malik, is something wrong?" He asked, tone filled with concern as Malik's labored breaths continued to pass through the phone over to his line.

Biting his lower lip in attempts to stop himself from swearing at Atemu's persistent questions, he eventually released it in order to get a few words in to him, "Look, just call Ryou and tell him I won't be home till later tonight. Okay? Love you, bye!" Pulling the phone away from his ear, he quickly hung up so he wouldn't have to hear anymore from either side of Yugi since he felt like he was about to faint. Feeling beads of sweat pouring from his scalp, he knew what was causing it but needed to get rid of it before stepping before Seto. "Damn, if I knew that I was going to be over here all day long, I wouldn't have taken that love drug!" The love drug he was referring to was Ecstasy; he got off the streets thanks to a group he hung out with on occasion before going to work. "I am sure Seto has something in here—!" His body was starting to fight him and he knew what that meant causing him to really panic. Grabbing onto his head, he sat upon the toilet seat trying to keep himself from snapping. "No, no, no!"

While Malik was scrambling around, Seto was dressed and waiting for Malik with his younger brother Mokuba. Breakfast was already served and there was still no sign of the Kaiba brother's hired help. Looking at his wrist where his watch rested, Seto groaned irritably before waving down one of the maids in the mansion. "Go upstairs and drag down that sorry excuse, Ishtar!"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba," The young maid replied almost through her teeth since he was gripping onto her elbow quite tightly.

Once he released her, the short faired haired woman made her way up to Seto's bedchambers where she was aware that the man was being shacked up so to say. Knocking on the door with the back of her hand first, she called out to Malik, "Excuse me—Mr. Ishtar? Are you in there?" When nothing came from the other side of the door, the maid got bold and opened the door just a bit. "Mr. Ishtar…?" The ivory hand of Malik slammed against the wall adjacent to the maid, causing the woman to freak out and jolt back after releasing a startled cry. Seeing it was just the man she was looking for, she placed her hand upon her rapidly beating heart. "My stars, you scared me!"

Leaning against the wall he slammed his hand upon to catch himself, Malik offered an apologetic glance to the maid he frightened, "I am sorry. What brings you here?"

"Mr. Kaiba," she answered in attempts to settle herself, "he was requesting your presents." Seeing the sweat that was rolling down his face made her brow crease in worry before showing verbal concern. "Are you okay?"

Taking in a deep breath, Malik nodded, waving the woman away for a moment. "I'll be down there in a minute. Tell him I am sorry for taking so long. I just felt a little ill." Shutting the door slowly behind him, Malik went back to getting ready for the day hoping all would be alright concerning how he was feeling.

------------------

It would be another 30 minutes before Malik finally came down to eat what was left of the breakfast he was given. Seto wasn't there but Mokuba was with a few maids that were cleaning up after the finished Kaiba brothers. Seeing that his plate was still there, Malik began to massage his hands nervously before looking to Mokuba who soon graced his presents. "Seto said to eat what's left since you took so long and to meet him at Kaiba Corp later. Though he's taking the day off with you, he still needs to get some things finished. He's willing to give you a 30 minute break at most."

Managing a soft smile through the pain he was experiencing, he nodded briefly to Mokuba, "Thank you…" Looking at the meal before him, he couldn't help but suddenly feel full before gliding his hands into his jean pockets. "I think I am going to skip breakfast, Mokuba and drop by my house real fast to pick up a few things."

"But—you really should eat something, Malik," Mokuba suggested grabbing onto his plate. Every time he saw Malik, he seemed to notice that he was losing weight drastically and he rarely ate anything, even on his break. "I'll heat it up for you if you—."

"Thanks but no thanks, kiddo," Malik answered quickly heading for the door in the same manner, "If I don't hurry out now, I won't be able to get the things done I need to get done and Seto will be furious." Not wanting Mokuba to say anything else to him, he hurried as fast as he could out the door of the Kiaba Mansion. Standing just outside of the giant doors, he looked out at the bright sunny day that seemed to be ahead from what he could see through his weary expression. Hastening towards the gates to get out, he ran as fast as he could to his next destination trying to keep that inner demon at bay.


	4. Internal Problems

The queasy Ishtar ran down the streets as fast as he could since he could feel himself about to lose it beyond control this time. His head was pounding and it felt as though a part of him was trying to tear apart and escape. Ducking into an alleyway, Malik hurried far into the darkness that the two buildings on either side caste over him to hide from the world for a moment. Sitting down upon the ground littered with a bit of trash from a nearby dumpster, Malik grabbed onto his hair, pulling at it for a moment battling with himself as he did back at Seto's place. "No…don't do this to me now!" He begged rocking back and forth a bit.

Ryou felt nervous even after Atemu's phone call to him as to where Malik was. The spirit of the puzzle admitted that Malik didn't sound too good and the teen wasn't going to sit by and let Seto take care of Malik since he figured he knew how the corrupted business man worked. He didn't care about the well being of the hurting Egyptian and Ryou wasn't going to sit by and let Malik sit there and suffer. Running down the streets, Ryou managed to get to the Kaiba Corp building, finding Seto standing there—obviously waiting for someone. "Kaiba," Ryou called sounding quite winded from his journey from his house.

The narrow cobalt eyes of Seto gradually made their way over to the frantic teen that was normally reserved. Groaning at his arrival to a certain degree, he cocked his thin russet brow at Ryou. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you have seen Malik," Ryou inquired when he was able. Finding himself getting a bit dizzy from his rush, he bent his knees before placing his hands upon them panting heavily. "I heard—from him," Ryou stuttered since he knew if he mentioned Yugi or Atemu, Seto would have a cabbage, "that he wasn't feeling too well. Is Malik here?"

Seto shook his head with that continuous angered expression that was always there upon his features, his brown hair shifting with his motions. "He told Mokuba he was going to stop by your house so don't look at me." Narrowing his eyes a moment, he growls to himself in thought. _He better not be bailing on me…_

Ryou couldn't help but start to worry before asking, "When was this?"

Jerking his right arm out for a moment to reveal his watch under his white tux, Seto sighed angrily before answering, "That was an hour ago. I gave him a thirty minute break and he is breaking our agreement."

"But, he's sick, Seto!" Ryou exclaimed crossly, furrowing his brow in worry. "How can you have him still be working for you today when he is not feeling well?"

"He agreed to do this job, not you," Seto snapped before pushing his way past the pale skin toned teen. His limo had arrived and he felt with or without Malik, anywhere would be better than standing there getting lectured by someone he cared little about. "It shouldn't concern you what I have him do. Why don't you stop frustrating me and try to find him if you care for him so much?"

Clutching his fists at his side in a calm anger, Ryou watched as the limo drove off out of sight. Releasing the antagonism he felt in a heavy sigh, he did as Seto suggested regardless heading off into another direction to find Malik praying he would be alright when he was found.

Malik couldn't take it anymore. The voice inside of his head was getting louder and it was threatening to take over. Trying to pull himself out of the fetal position he fell into, the former tomb keeper struggled back out into the sidewalk to try and make it to where one of his drug buddies were located. It was them that gave Malik the stuff he felt he needed to feel better and keep Mariku far away from him. It felt like he was looking at the world from a kaleidoscope as everything began to twist and turn, people seeming to blend into other objects making Malik stop and lean against the nearest solid object his hand came across. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't get the desire to throw up at the moment, Malik's breathing became labored as perspiration began to mate with his ivory skin. _Ryou_, Malik begged within thought_, where are you? _The people passing by that he could somewhat see from whenever he bothered to open his eyes weren't very helpful and it was making him wish somebody—anybody he knew that at least cared a bit would come to help him back up before he collapsed and had a complete breakdown. Rearing his head back, he placed his shaggy hair against the brick wall of the building he was against before whispering a name that brought tears to his eyes. "Isis…"

Closing his eyes once more after he had opened them, Malik felt his body jerk harshly off of the wall the voice whoever was yelling at him was distorted and low making it impossible for Malik to try and pinpoint who it was. Getting shoved into a car, he landed upon his chest that was now slightly damp in his sweat. He had a feeling he knew who it was but trying to think about it was making his gag reflexes to try and kick in so he stopped and just passed out on the leather seat.

----------------------------

Ryou couldn't help but sit by the phone in the hallway, biting his nails while his right foot couldn't hold still thanks to the overwhelming worry that consumed him during the day. The sun was setting and Ryou had searched all day skipping school and work just to locate him but to no avail. He had hopped since Yugi agreed to look too that he would call with some news once he gave up for awhile. Reaching to his left to pick up the coffee mug he had next to him, Ryou took a shaky sip from it before his ears were filled with the sound of the phone ringing.

Spilling a bit of the caffeine drink on his white shirt from surprise, Ryou got to his feet caring less about the hot coffee burning him a bit as he grabbed the phone quickly. "H-Hello! Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed within the phone feeling his heart speeding up from the adrenalin that was pulsing through his body.

It took awhile for someone to speak up making Ryou fear it was just a prank call until Mokuba's soft voice called over the line to him. "No, it's me, Ryou."

A bit bewildered by why Mokuba would be calling him, Ryou stuttered over the right words to use before finding them. "I—Mokuba—what is wrong? Why do you call me?"

Mokuba went silent again, Ryou able to hear somebody passing by the young boy from the other line making him assume that was why he did so before the youngest Kaiba brother found his voice again. "I just wanted to tell you that Seto found Malik," he whispered.

Ryou found it a bit odd why he was whispering so softly into the phone but it didn't dawn on him at the time that Mokuba feared getting caught by Seto. Hearing that Seto now had Malik made the thought skip his mind ask he asked, "Where did he find Malik—what is wrong with him!"

"He was wondering out on the streets and he looks pretty bad," Mokuba admitted sadly.

"What's wrong with him!" Ryou exclaimed softly this time not wishing to yell at just the messenger.

Mokuba went quiet yet again, Ryou able to hear Seto calling to his little brother. The young teen began to feel his stomach knot up, knowing Seto wouldn't be too happy to hear Mokuba was chatting with him since he wasn't pleased to see him there at his corporation that morning. "I'll be there in a minute," Mokuba called back, it transmitting through Ryou's end. He would wait a few more minutes until Mokuba finally turned his attention back to Ryou. "He was sweating really bad and was mumbling random words when we found him—I think it has something to do with Mariku threatening to come back out."

Hearing that, Ryou inhaled sharply since it had not been the first time Mariku attempted to break through. Lately Malik couldn't keep the evil half at bay and it was beginning to worry Ryou greatly. "How is he fairing now…?"

"I have to go, Ryou, my brother keeps calling to me," Mokuba replied reluctantly. "I am sorry about Malik but Seto is taking care of him and I promise he will be okay. If you want, you can come by to pick him up."

Ryou swallowed hard before sighing through his nostrils in thought. Bringing his hand up to his forehead under his wild white hair, he began to massage it gently since he could find a headache coming on suddenly from the worry he put himself through. "No—no, it's okay, Mokuba. I honestly don't have the money to take him to a hospital and, well, let's be honest when I say your brother has more money than anyone on this earth so—it's okay. I just hope he'll take care of him and I will speak with him when he gets home."

"Seto will, I promise you that," Mokuba assured softly.

Closing his eyes, Ryou pressed his lips together to prevent himself from saying otherwise about the situation since he missed Malik for the time he had been gone. "Alright, I will come pick up Malik tomorrow morning before school starts. Thank you, Mokuba—bye."

"You're welcome. Bye," he said in return, hanging up the phone before Ryou.

Malik remained out like a light in Seto's extra bedroom, a bit raspy when he breathed in his sleep and still warm to the touch. Seto stayed in the room to watch as the boy shook possibly from nightmares or from his internal battle he had to continually go through ever since the accident. Watching him toss and turn from the rolling chair across from the bed, Seto rested his arm upon the nightstand next to him with his legs crossed in attentive interest. Seeing the shaking getting worse, Seto was about to get up and help him until Malik's indigo eyes shot open, his body soon to follow. "It's about time you woke up," Seto replied as callously as ever.

Malik felt worse than before suddenly. The drugs he took at Seto's and before hand were starting to come back up, forcing him to stumble to the nearest bathroom in the room. Throwing back the toilet seat, he quickly threw up the irritation with Seto following behind him just as fast wondering what he was doing.

Leaning in the doorway once Malik gave in once again to the medication that wanted to come up, Seto tried to add a little twisted humor to the situation like he always did. "That reminds me, you will need to clean out my limo when you get the chance," he replied, referring to Malik vomiting in his car. Waiting for him to stop throwing up, Seto cleared his throat remaining where he was though the smell was getting to him. "You want to tell me what is going on?"

Malik pulled back from the toilet before bothering with the toilet paper weakly. Cleaning off his mouth with his shaky hands, his eyes stayed fix on the mess he created before flushing it away. "You already know what is going on," Malik whispered wearily forcing his eyes to stay open.

"So due to it, you have become an overdose addict?" Seto asked sourly. When Malik looked at him questionably, Seto's hand opened to reveal the pill bottles Malik took to try and make himself feel better and more awake that he found in Seto's drug cabinet. "Want to tell me why you took assortment amounts of my medicine?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Malik reopened them slowly in attempts to remember what happened before his blackout moment. "I—don't worry about it, Kaiba," Malik insisted staying put next to the toilet in case he had the urge to vomit again.

"I am going to take you to the doctor and get your blood tested," Seto remarked almost irritably at the fact that Malik was killing himself slowly. "See what else you have been in taking."

He shook his head several times at the Kaiba Corp's leader, trying to slip his hands out of Seto's but to no benefit as he was persistent to get Malik off of the bathroom floor and to a professional. "**_NO_**!" Malik shouted, trying to push Seto away from him and keep him there. Threatening to clasp his hands on the sides of his head, Malik lowered them steadily back to his lap hoping Seto wouldn't slap him for that move. "Please…no…," he begged quietly this time before sniffling back tears that squeezed their way through at being badgered about how he acted lately. "I will do anything but go there…"

"Malik," Seto began angrily, "you took my Acebutolol and Bupropion by the truck load! What the fuck else have you been doing when I am not watching? Have you been injecting yourself—taking illegal drugs!"

Having all these parental questions thrown on him was making Malik sick again and his head to spin. Placing his right hand upon his face, he tried to make his eyes stop threatening to roll into the back of his head. The voice that was once so loud before was still there, whispering in his mind to him odd words and phrases that didn't seem to mix well making Malik want to throw up again. "Go away," Malik begged aloud to the voice inside of him. "Stop bothering me…"

Seto assumed he meant him for a moment but noticed the empty look in Malik's eyes and how he seemed to look right through him instead of at him. Cocking his brow angrily at the situation, he waved down one of his maids in the hallway, pointing to the dreary tomb keeper. "Pick him up and put him back in the bed," he ordered before putting his medication back into his medicine cabinet before. Afterwards, he looked for something to help Malik sleep for the time being even if he was lethargic from not eating well. Pulling out his Ambien that helped his busy body sleep at times, he grabbed a small glass and filled it with water hoping Malik would cooperate and take the medication he had. Storming back into the bedroom, he sat on the side of the bed before asking the maid to help him get Malik to hold still and take the Ambien he had.

After much time of struggling, Malik gave in and Seto was successful in popping it into his mouth and forcing him to swallow. "There," he growled irritably, "he finally took it." The maid watched from the other side of the bed to see Malik was starting to calm down. Moistening her lower lip, she looked over to her boss with a worried expression. Seeing her looking that way at him, Seto waved her away. "Go on, get out. I will take it from here." There was anger in his tone but it was mostly directed at Malik and his stupidity.

"Yes, sir," she answered, parting from the scene to go home since it was her time off.

Mokuba watched the maid leave from the doorway before turning back to his brother and Malik. "Seto," Mokuba called from the door, "is he going to be alright?"

Seto sighed through his nostrils, his body shifting uncomfortably, "I doubt for too long. I knew Malik was fucked up internally but I didn't know how much until now." Seto's fingers ran through his russet hair, all the strands falling back into place once he was through. Waving at Mokuba to leave the room, he turned his attention back at the hired help. "Don't worry about it, I have it under control. He will be asleep until well into tomorrow."

"Seto…I was wondering…what happened to Malik?" Mokuba asked. When his comment seemed a bit vague, he clarified, "I mean—what happened for him to do something like this to himself?"

Seto was silent for awhile not sure he should tell him. "Mokuba, that is a long story and I am not sure I should be the one to tell you. Just get ready for bed. I will be there in a minute once I am sure everything is fine here." Shaking his head at Malik's sleeping body, he continued with his morbid humor, "I am not up for a dead body in my house and having to answer thousands of questions to the press." Mokuba nodded hesitantly before leaving the bedroom to go to his own to leave Seto to watch over Malik for a bit.

----------------------------

As Mokuba attempted to sleep during the night, he began to slowly wake once his ears picked up the sound of disturbance nearby. Waking up completely and aware of what was around him, Mokuba heard someone whimpering and crying out down the hallway. Sniffling a bit to clear his sinuses, he pulled the covers off of him, and put on his slippers before heading out into the dark hallway. Staying in his doorway, he looked up and down the dimly lit corridor figuring it had to be Malik but had to make sure Seto wouldn't be cross at him for being up so late.

Getting to Malik's temporary bedroom, Mokuba turned the knob slowly and quietly before sneaking a peek inside to see what was going on. Malik was still well asleep but tossing and turning, talking aloud in misery from some nightmare he was experiencing. Closing the door behind him, Mokuba shuffled over to the bedside, his coal black hair flaring out behind him as he did so before he stood there to try and settle the frightened Ishtar. His small hand made its way to Malik's forehead to let him know somebody was there to try and make him feel better. "Shhh, Malik, you're just experiencing a nightmare," Mokuba whispered in his ear.

He didn't seem to want to listen at first, making Mokuba worry since that drug he witnessed Seto giving Malik still had an effect on his body. Eventually he began to wear down when Mokuba was persistent in staying close and letting Malik feel his touch. He stopped fighting himself and slowly started to come back down to settle in his sleep, his one-on-one verbal conversations with himself ceasing as well.

Pulling his hand slowly back and away from Malik's forehead, Mokuba made sure he was going to be okay this round before bothering to turn back around and head to his room but a voice stopped him. "Mokuba…," Malik's groggy voice called to him.

Hearing his name surface from Malik's lips caused the younger Kaiba brother to stop dead in his tracks. "Malik?" He questioned before coming back to where he once stood. "What is it? What is wrong?" As Mokuba came back to where he stood previously, he noticed that Malik's eyes were halfway shut and his eyes had trouble focusing. It made him worry. "Malik, you should go back to sleep…"

It took Malik awhile to generate that remark before his mouth could form a response, "I—I am okay…but…thank you…"

Mokuba could see Malik was still being hit hard by the medicine he took. Reaching over, he placed his hands over the narrow painted eyes of the Ishtar son trying to make him close his eyes and go back to sleep. "If you want to thank me, you can thank me tomorrow. Now sleep. Ryou is coming for you in the morning." Malik was too exhausted to care to argue so he did as Mokuba asked. Getting settled once more, he turned to his side hoping he would make it to the morning without problems.

Ryou came by early in the morning as he promised Mokuba he would only to be given a hard time be Seto since he wasn't expecting him. Mokuba listened to them bicker a bit downstairs as he stayed close to the drugged Malik. When Mokuba heard Malik groan a bit and stir within bed, he turned his full attention on him wondering if he was waking up a bit more now even if the medication would hold onto him depending on how well his body took to it. "Malik?" Mokuba called softly watching as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What happened?" Malik asked, sounding bemused. "Where am I?"

"The drugs you take must really be getting to you now," Mokuba remarked helping jog his memory a bit.

Being reminded Malik almost felt his headache come back for a moment until he heard the bickering that was occurring downstairs. "What is going on? Why is Ryou here?" He could now just make out Ryou's voice being muffled thanks to the closed door and the flooring beneath them.

"I called Ryou when we found you out on the streets not looking too good," Mokuba admitted with a grave smile. Looking at the door a moment to concentrate on the conversation going on, his innocent eyes gazed back over to the weary Malik. "Malik, I know this is probably a sensitive topic for you but…what happened to cause you to be this way?"

Malik couldn't help but offer up a laugh at the moment though it hurt to do so in more ways than one. "What do you mean what caused me to be this way?"

"You know what I meant, Malik," Mokuba replied softly. "I know you are upset about something that happened in the past but I don't know what."

Malik swallowed the lump that formed in his throat thanks to having to really think back on the situation that occurred to make him be this way. Avoiding Mokuba's gaze for a moment, he stared off at the side before looking at least at the ceiling so the little boy would be able to hear him if he said anything. "Didn't Kaiba tell you?" He asked, wishing to avoid the conversation.

"No, I asked him yesterday and he told me not to worry about it," Mokuba answered, rolling his teeth over his lower lip. Mokuba knew something happened but Seto didn't say much about it at the time to Mokuba thinking he wouldn't understand.

Sighing heavily, Malik continued to gaze at the ceiling before looking at Mokuba. He had no ill will towards the youngest Kaiba and withholding something he wanted to know wasn't a way to thank him for what he did for him last night. He fidgeted at the remembrance of the accident that wasn't only but ten months old, Malik sighed and nodded a bit. "Alright—I will tell you…"


	5. Overwhelming Emotions

**_Author's Notes_**: Eepit! Sorry about not posting to this in awhile. I was introducing my Yami into Yu Yu Hakusho and Christmas was a big disaster time for me though she picked me up like she always does. I also have classes back in order so that is a 'jolly good time'—the schedule is awesome in I get a four day weekend but still—it's classes…ugh…

Anyways, here's the next chapter to this story.

----------------------------------

Malik fidgeted a bit with the silk covers trying to stop the same scene from replaying within his mind over and over again. Everyday those images haunted him and he made attempts to get rid of them by relying heavily upon drugs and being with many different partners praying the sexual highs would black out his mind even if for awhile. Though neither really did any good, Malik continued to head in that direction praying eventually the images would leave him.

Mokuba was still waiting for his answer on why Malik was so bad off. Leaning forward just a bit to eye the nervous Egyptian, he cocked his thin, coal brow at Malik, "Malik? Are you okay?"

"Y—Yeah…," Malik stuttered softly before rolling his fingers through his messy, dusty blond hair. "To make a long story short and to answer your question…Isis died…not too long ago."

"Died—how?" Mokuba pried, jolting back from the impact of that answer.

"Car accident," Malik answered quickly, looking off to the side a moment. "We got into a car accident and though they managed to pull me from the car, they couldn't get Isis out in time and it—exploded." Having to think of that time once more made Malik squint at his body having to remember the sudden intense flames that engulfed the car and Isis' form as his was pulled from the burning vehicle. Shaking his head a moment, he cupped his hands about his eyes to stop the images from coming at him and to prevent Mokuba from seeing his breaking expression.

Before Mokuba could reach over to make sure he was okay, the door eventually opened catching both of their attention. Seeing that it was just the fair skinned Ryou, Mokuba relaxed though felt the need to excuse himself so that he could go check on Seto after the fight the two had going on downstairs.

Watching the youngest Kaiba exit the room leaving the two alone, Ryou looked over at Malik who knew he was in for it. "Come on, Malik, we're going home," Ryou sighed forlornly at the look of his roommate. Pulling the covers off of his body, Ryou reached for Malik's hand to help him to his feet. "I finally got Seto to get us a ride home so you won't have to walk all the way there. And good thing too because you don't look too well," Ryou sighed, placing the back of his hand to Malik's forehead to feel how warm he was. "And you don't feel it either."

"Ryou…something happened today," Malik breathed softly, eyeing Ryou wearily.

"You'll have to tell me when we get home," the boy insisted helping Malik out of the room and down the steps so they could leave Kaiba's Mansion.

-----------------------------

Ryou had to make Seto suck it up that Malik couldn't make it to work for awhile. Even if he was a soft spoken person, he didn't want to back down and make Malik get worse. Not wanting to leave his roommate alone, Ryou called in to work to let them know he would be held up for awhile since he couldn't let Malik stay home alone. Besides, in all honesty concerning what had been said and done, he didn't trust Malik at home alone anymore.

Fixing the items on the tray just right, Ryou headed down the hallway to Malik's bedroom. Sticking his foot in the crack of the door, he managed to open it up and get into the dark bedroom that he illuminated with a flip of the light switch. "Wake up, Malik," Ryou insisted softly as he came over to his bedside trying to avoid the mess on the Egyptian teen's floor. "I have brought you something to eat."

Groaning at the sound of someone entering his room and the added piercing light that soon followed, Malik hid under the covers a bit more not wishing to move since he was exhausted. "Ryou," his muffled groan remarked from under the covers, "it's way too early to eat!"

"Malik, it is a little after ten in the morning," Ryou sighed hoping he would eat unlike what he had been doing which was skipping out on meals. "I think it is more than an appropriate time to eat breakfast."

Finding that it would be pointless to try and sleep now without at least satisfying Ryou's want for him to eat, Malik threw the covers off of his body in an irritated manner before forcing himself to sit upright.

Placing the tray over Malik's lap, Ryou stayed in the chair that he had next to the Egyptian's bedside watching from where he sat attentively.

Eyeing Ryou and the way he was eyeing his breakfast and every move he made towards the orange juice and grits and toast, he couldn't help but cock a brow at his friend, "Is there—a problem?"

"Malik, I am not stupid," Ryou confessed quietly so only they could hear. "I know what you will do if I leave this room and I won't let you do it. Now eat, please."

Like any person who didn't want to be force-fed and didn't want to intake the food just the same, Malik would either hide it till he got the chance to throw it out or flush it down the toilet and claim he had eaten it. Ryou had eventually caught onto his tricks and he wasn't going to stand for it much longer especially with that scare he got today with Malik's dangerous actions. "Ra, I feel like I am in prison," the former tomb keeper complained grabbing the spoon to toss about his grits.

"There was something you wanted to tell me yesterday, so tell me," Ryou insisted since Malik was obviously uncomfortable with just the silence between the two. When they got home yesterday, Malik was still under the weather and so Ryou just escorted Malik to his bedroom and watched over him till he finally woke in the middle of the night. He knew there was something Malik was worried about and it just now hit him. "What was it that had you so concerned yesterday?"

Remembering what he was going to tell Ryou, he put down the spoon a moment that he was using to stir his breakfast with a saddened sigh. "Ryou—it happened again. Yesterday…**_he_** tried to surface and I had to fight to keep him at bay. I think I won but I am not too sure since I blacked out from the affects of—."

"Affects of what?" Ryou pried, lifting his silver brows at him when Malik's voice trailed off. "Malik, what did you take that got your body so shaky and in such a mess?"

Malik avoided his roommate's expression knowing he was accusing him with it and at that very moment he thought he had the energy to just get up and run from that house until his fatigue came back over him.

"Malik, stop treating me like I am a fool! I know what you are doing," Ryou demanded, standing up from where he once sat as he placed his hands upon the comforter of the bed. "I know what you have been doing out there. As much as I wish I could baby-sit you all the time, I cannot because one of us has to pay for this house, and I know you too well and know what you have been doing behind my back no less."

Looking back at Ryou's determined russet eyes, he frowned for a moment at his friend's choice of words. "If you know, then why are you badgering me to tell you?"

Knowing it wasn't going anywhere, Ryou ran his fingers through his wild white hair releasing a frustrated sigh. Cupping his hands before his mouth as if he were praying, he swallowed any words that would surface and anger Malik as they normally did. "Malik," Ryou began as subtle as could be, "if you do not watch yourself, Mariku is going to come back out and you will be in **BIG** trouble as will everyone else."

Turning his attention back at his breakfast, he was suddenly not feeling very hungry as usual though he picked up a bit of grits on the spoon regardless to take a bit in continuing to listen to Ryou though he made attempts to act as though he couldn't care less.

"I understand Mariku has threatened to come back after Isis' death but you have to understand that he's feeding off of your negative emotions and if you don't straighten up, he will take over," Ryou remarked as stern but none threatening as possible.

Taking the orange juice and holding it with both hands, Malik looked off to the side a moment not wishing to look Ryou in the face. Downing what he could of the morning drink, he put it back on the tray. "I am full."

"Don't be that way," Ryou begged knowing he was doing this out of spite.

"Ryou," Malik began rather angrily before mellowing down a little bit, "I am not hungry and I want to be alone…okay?"

Taking the tray for a moment, he stood to his feet knowing if he stayed against Malik's will, things would get troublesome and Malik would lash out at his friend and things would be said and done that would hurt one or the other. Heading to the door, he nodded before stepping into the doorway to look back at his hurting friend. "Alright, I will put this in the refrigerator just in case you change your mind. If you want to eat anything else, I can make it for you and I will be just down the hall in the living room if you need me."

All the Egyptian could see fit to do was wave Ryou away since he wasn't in the mood at the moment to converse with anyone.

Closing the door behind him when balancing the tray he had in one hand, Ryou could only look down at the barely touched breakfast before him as he headed back to the kitchen to put it away. After doing so, he walked back to the living room to turn on the TV for a moment but he kept the volume on low just in case something was to go on with Malik. Resting his entire body on the sofa, he crossed his arms while attempting to watch whatever he turned on but had a hard time concentrating on it thanks to the problems swarming Malik.

_If he would just come out and talk to somebody, Mariku's existence wouldn't be an issue_, Ryou thought with a heavy sigh through his nostrils. Knowing there was no easy way to talk to Malik about it, Ryou stayed planted on the sofa letting the former tomb keeper cool off till Ryou could dare to confront him again.

-

Malik stayed in his bedroom for awhile, leaning on the windowsill to stare up at the night's full moon as the wind caught his dusty blond hair. Looking through his flowing bangs, he narrowed his eyes a moment in thought. _Is she really up there watching me? It would be nice to believe that she is…I wonder if it's better up there…_

The phone soon ringing caught his attention and prompted him to shift over to his nightstand where his cordless phone was. Pushing off of the windowsill and heading over to the other side of his bed, he looked at the caller ID to see that it was Yugi. About to grab the phone, Malik suddenly went against it and withdrew his hand from the ringing phone. Ryou didn't hear it for he passed out on the sofa after awhile of boredom so the phone continued to ring until the answering machine got it. Looking back at the window before him, Malik sighed before heading back towards it to heft himself out his only exit.

Moaning from his nap, Ryou eventually came to his senses when he heard Yugi's tone over the answering machine. Massaging in between his eyes, he made the room focus before turning off the TV to listen to the machine where Yugi's voice was coming from. _I fell asleep…?_ Was all he could seem to think at the moment.

"—I haven't seen you all day," Yugi's voice remarked almost sadly on the answering machine that was resting near Ryou's head. "Where are you?"

Reaching over his head, Ryou grabbed the phone to interrupt Yugi and turn off the recording of Yugi's message. "Hello, Yugi?"

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, sounding a bit surprised since he figured he would be at work still concerning the hour. "How are you?"

"Malik is here, I am just baby-sitting him at the moment since he went through a hard time at Kaiba Corp yesterday and his darkness—nearly overcame him," Ryou explained wearily concerning the nap he just woke from.

"Is he okay now?" Yugi pried with a perturbing tone.

"I dunno, I think so. I accidentally fell asleep while watching him," Ryou explained hefting himself off of the sofa with the cordless he held to his ear. "I can go get him if you want but whether or not he will want to speak is beyond me."

"Thank you," was all the little Yugi could say at the moment.

Walking to the back room on the left, Ryou knocked on it first before opening it just a bit to peer into the dark room. "Malik," Ryou called pressing the phone to his chest so whatever would be said between the two roommates would stay there. Feeling a cold chill in the room, Ryou opened the door further to see that the window was wide open and the bedcovers tossed about to indicate that nobody was clearly there. "Malik—!" Hurrying over to the opened window, Ryou cursed at himself realizing that Malik escaped while he was sleeping. "Yugi, Malik left and I know where he went so I have to run and fetch him."

"What—why—what's going on!" Yugi asked wondering what was wrong since he didn't like the fear in Ryou's voice.

"I can't talk about it now, I will have to call you back, bye," Ryou insisted, hanging up on Yugi before hurrying out into the hallway. Dropping the phone on his way to grab his jacket that could weather the cold outside, he threw open the door to hunt down Malik.

Ryou hurried down to the docks once he took the bus halfway there. Malik always went there as if to stare back in the direction of home which was Egypt. He was forced to stay with somebody in America after the accident there when Isis and Malik came to visit and he was known to stand upon the docks to think to himself or talk aloud to Isis.

Running towards Malik which he could just see at the end of the pier, Ryou finally got there breathlessly and scared half to death. "Malik, what are you doing out here?" Ryou demanded to know before placing his hands on his thighs to catch his breath a moment.

Malik stood there letting the wild sea wind caress his tangled mess of hair before turning to look out at the endless ocean. Shaking his head a moment, he embraced his torso standing there as his plaguing memories continued to attack him more forcefully than before. "I can't take this anymore. It's driving me crazy, all of it!"

From the sound in Malik's voice, Ryou could tell he was rattled and it started to worry him and tug at his heart. "Don't talk like that," Ryou begged reaching for Malik's wrist. "Come here and I will take you home—."

"No!" Malik growled stepping back, closer to the end of the pier.

"Malik, get away from the edge," Ryou ordered softly still reaching out for his partner.

Malik continued to shake his wild hair to indicate a 'no' threatening to jump off into the cold water if Ryou continued to come closer. "You don't know what it's like," Malik growled, pointing angrily at his roommate. "You don't know what it's like to watch the one person you care for to be there for you one day and disappear the next!"

Blink softly and trying to think of what to say to that since it drudged up unpleasant memories for himself, Ryou sucked in his lower lip before looking to Malik to face him down and get him out of this decision he had made. "You don't know much about me, Malik," Ryou assured him before placing his hands in his pockets to warm them a moment. "I had a mother and a little sister and you want to know why I never spoke of them or wrote either one since they live in England? It's because they are dead, Malik."

The answer seemed to explode right into Malik's face as well as kick him in the stomach. He never really stopped to get to know Ryou even if he was best friends with him and visited him whenever Malik stopped by America to see everyone when he was able. Looking at the water beneath him and then to Ryou, he still threatened to jump over if his friend wasn't careful with his next batch of remarks to him.

"They died in a car accident just like the same thing that happened to Isis, Malik," Ryou continued, walking slowly towards Malik knowing if he came any faster it would startle the young man. It felt as though he was trying to ease a wild stallion that threatened to buck any minute.

"That doesn't change anything!" Malik ended up shouting over the crashing waves, his expression breaking into a sobbing anger. "I watched my sister die and you hardly saw your family so how close could you possibly be with them!"

His words cut like a knife for Ryou since it was mostly true. "I wrote to them frequently so I had about the same relationship you did with your sister. But to know my mother and sister died without my being there to be by their side killed me further…"

"What are you saying? That watching Isis die was a blessing for me?" Malik asked sounding a bit offended in that assumption.

"I am not saying it's easier either way," Ryou clarified coming closer to the edgy Ishtar to where he was finally face to face with Malik. Trying to look into his mauve eyes, Ryou eventually got his friend to do so by gently pressing his hand to his ivory cheek. "Malik, I am sorry for what you lost but killing yourself won't make things better for you…or for anyone else for that matter."

"Anyone else?" Malik reiterated with a morbid sob filled laugh since he was now crying over the feelings that were invoked in him. "Who else would care if I did anything?"

"What about Yugi and Atemu?" Ryou asked before cantering his head to the side a moment, "What about me?"

Hearing him say that made Malik hitch in breath a moment starting to rethink his decision a moment. A part of him wishing to jump and another pleading with him not too though the dark voice was banging in his head to go ahead and do it. Flinching a moment at the conflict inside of him, he grabbed onto his hair on both sides of his skull, releasing a muffled scream into his clothed biceps.

Ryou watched as Malik made his way down to the wooded berth beneath them to collapse on his knees a moment. Kneeling down next to him shortly after, he helped Malik stand back to his feet as he furrowed his brow in worry at the stage Malik was in.

"It's just not fair," Malik eventually sobbed out.

"I know it's not," Ryou whispered keeping a firm embrace upon Malik's back so he could guide him back home. "Come on, let's get you back in bed. It's been a long night for you already and I worry for you…" Walking slowly down the creaking planks beneath them, Ryou helped his distraught partner back to their house they shared even if the walk was hard for Malik to endure.


	6. Within My Dreams

**IMPORTANT**: Guys, I am sorry to say (for those who do not know or read my profile) that my love for YGO just—died. The reasons are personal to me and it is becoming hard for me to try and appeal to the fan base anymore for those reasons. And, even though this story was dedicated to someone special to me, I have another YYH story that can be just as special to the both of us if need be. Now, I will try my hardest to finish this story up best I can but—I apologize if it starts looking like road kill over time since my heart is not really into the characters I am controlling. But thank you guys for the encouragement to continue regardless.

Speaking of the one I wrote this story for, she is here on FF/net as **Raistlin Windblade** and so you can sneak a peek at her and the wonderful stories she is writing. She is just now getting into fan fiction so give her a chance. She is a very descriptive author and pours all of her feelings into a piece and I get most of my inspiration from her so go say 'hi'. She is a sweet person and she means a lot to me.

-------------------------------------------

Ryou didn't leave Malik without company that night and forced himself in the same bed with the distraught Egyptian. He feared what Malik would do when alone by himself and though Malik claimed he was just fine, Ryou finally put his foot down and stayed with his partner whether he wanted it or not. But the events of that night plagued the young, light haired boy as he lied on his side with his cheek propped in his palm. Staring at the mirror on the other side of the bedroom that stretched across the dresser, Ryou couldn't help but think back on awful times and the times before the bad.

Malik had always come to visit every now and then but that was mostly to see Yugi and the gang he was always around. Since Ryou enjoyed being to himself at times with Tozokuoh dwelling inside of his Millennium Ring that he could not get away from, he stayed to himself not wanting his darkest side to pop out without his consent. The dark side of Ryou, Bakura, rarely surfaced these days to cause problems but he was still leery about being around others especially with Mariku now building back inside of Malik who Tozokuoh seemed a bit fawned of and the Pharaoh Atemu in Yugi who Bakura still hated and would cause problems with if need be. Before Mariku started festering back within his host, however, Ryou and Malik actually had great times together as close friends. The Egyptian would stop by his apartment when he was able not caring whether or not Bakura would surface on him and, though the dark spirit spoke with Malik on occasion, it died down eventually.

When Isis perished in the car accident leaving Malik without a family, Ryou gladly accepted the currently orphaned teen as his roommate and the two remained as such ever since. Ryou knew it would be tough to try and keep someone upbeat and happy after such an awful event since Malik loved his sister to death. He tried to help Malik but when he ended up gradually going south with Mariku's resurfacing and going to Atemu and Yugi for answers as well as Seto, Ryou felt as though he had been shoved in the corner. It hurt him a bit since deep down, during their brighter days and even during the darkness hour he loved Malik and wished he could keep his wild heart that seemed to have difficulty being tamed.

Looking over his shoulder at the back of Malik that faced him, he sighed a bit through his nostrils softly. He was a bit fearful to sleep after the last stunt Malik pulled but regardless of this, exhaustion eventually overtook the small boy and he closed his eyes for sleep, only to be spoken to within his dreams—.

* * *

Walking through the fog that seemed to gather about Ryou within his mind, the young boy eventually made his way out into a dark, desolate part of his psyche where he knew Bakura had made his home. The trees that towered over him were dead and bare with a few scattered crows roosting upon some branches to caw at the intruder. Looking above at the demonic type birds that dotted the gray sky above, Ryou couldn't help but cringe slightly at the sight of their ruby eyes that glared upon him as their vision seemed to pierce his soul.

Shifting his attention down the dirt road that was before him and still blocked with the thick fog, Ryou watched with interest as it parted for him to reveal the desolate building that looked as though it would collapse any second. Standing there before the entrance as he looked at what seemed to be a destroyed temple in his purest form Ryou knew he was being summoned by Bakura and couldn't help but try and muster up enough courage to enter within the center of the darkest part of his mind.

The large door on the left of the entrance where Ryou stood was crumbled while the other stood firm and proud with a few Egyptian designs upon it. It made entering a bit easier on him as he stepped over the rubble of the left door and entered inside of the groaning and creaking temple about him. It was eerily dark and hard to see with only a selective few torches lit, lighting the safe areas for the young boy to travel towards. But getting within the center of the Egyptian like temple, Ryou finally found the nerve to call out,_ "Bakura?"_

At the sound of the echoing voice, crows quickly took flight and scattered about the shrine to escape the irritating, resonating sound. Their flapping wings prompted Ryou to jump slightly and flinch from the reverberation they returned to him as he waited for an answer from the dwelling souls within him. Embracing his naked figure, Ryou furrowed his brow in worry and a bit of fear since this section of his mind always rattled him and he knew one way or another, Bakura would make some sort of appearance to shake him up further.

Feeling after awhile of no communication that there must have been some sort of mistake, Ryou turned around to leave only to jump back and release a startled yelp from the figure behind him that the torchlight outlined._ "Goodness—Bakura, you scared me!"_

Looking down at his lighter half, Bakura couldn't help but smirk slightly, sidestepping Ryou to get beyond him with the candle he held within his hand. The darker side of Ryou headed towards the red pillow that was placed before an Egyptian statue of some kind—Ryou could never tell who it was of because from the abdomen up, it was destroyed, and its remains littered the floor in several tiny pieces that made it impossible for anyone to guess what it used to form. The moonlight that managed to seep through the dark, thick clouds outside lit up where Bakura sat since part of the roof above him had crumbled as well, allowing Ryou to see more of the dark spirit's natural form. Placing the candle beside him, Bakura turned around so he could view Ryou from where he was placed as he sat Indian style,_ "**So, what seems to have you so troubled, my dear light?**" _His voice was eerie and yet enchanting as it beckoned to the young Ryou.

Creasing his brow once more in worry, Ryou looked off to the side a moment sighing mentally about the situation at hand. Holding onto his elbow with his opposite hand, he closed his eyes off to the surreal world about him for a moment. _"It's Malik…I worry about him greatly."_

"_**As always**," _Bakura seemed to say without a hint of worry, his hands crossed over his chest.

"_He nearly lost it tonight, Bakura," _Ryou continued forlornly. _"I worry the next time I won't be so lucky when it comes to calming him down."_

The dark spirit placed his cheek within his palm, propping his elbow on his thigh while he continued to listen to Ryou's story. From how he closed his eyes and contorted his face into what seemed like annoyance, Ryou was beginning to wonder if his other side even cared about what was going on. But once the pure boy halted in speaking, Bakura eventually raised his left hand a moment as if to be given a chance to preach next,_ "**And you have yet to speak up about how you feel? And I bother to listen to this—why?**"_

Ryou couldn't help but blink a few times, expressing his confused hurt for a moment.

Seeing the look on Ryou's face prompted Bakura to correct himself_, "**Ryou, you never tell Malik how you feel and I don't know why I bother with you much anymore. How many times do I have to kick you in the ass to tell you to speak up and that it may help things?**"_

"_As in—tell him how much I love him?" _Ryou said, almost hating to admit it for some reason.

"_**Your voice sounded pained**," _Bakura retorted slightly.

Embracing his body for a moment as if to keep it from shaking from the sorrowful emotions that rocked his form, Ryou collapsed to his knees a moment with his eyes shut to stop the tears from seeping through._ "What difference would it make concerning all the people he touches and claims he loves? I want to love someone who will love me—only me—just me…"_

"_**I think you both waste your time with him**," _another voice in the darkness growled.

The torchlight seemed to flicker slightly from the wild wind that danced across them for a moment thanks to the new presents that had gathered within the dark temple. Ryou didn't budge from his hurting posture while Bakura seemed to growl and get on high alert once his candle light blew out beside him. The crows that were left within the temple at the moment hurried about once more at the arrival of the new being that was lurking in the darkness now and had overheard everything. Ivory hands seemed to sprout from the darkness behind the weeping Ryou before embracing his trembling figure to hold towards his own chest.

"_**Poor, poor, Ryou**," _the shaggy, albino haired male seemed to whisper in eerie affection letting the hurt child rest on his broad chest._ "**Don't you see that you're just wasting your time with such a worthless being?**"_

Bakura got up quickly from where he sat to stare down the Egyptian side of him, _"**Tozokuoh, nobody asked for your opinion in this! I know what you want, and he doesn't want anything to do with you!**"_

Being the narcissist he was, Tozokuoh always fancied his lightest side of the mind and body, Ryou and always attempted to steer him down a different path then Bakura had set in mind for the body they all lived in. Though Tozokuoh could be cooperative and help the others when need be in unison, there were times he would act against it and let them know he didn't like what was going on. He was almost like Ryou's suppressed anger.

Keeping his arms about Ryou's neck, Tozokuoh grinned slyly as he continued to try andcomfort Ryou regardless of what Bakura had to say about the matter._ "**We have been working with Malik for some time now**," _Tozokuoh assured Bakura and Ryou, letting his ivory hands slip over the pale skin of the purest part of the form known as Ryou._ "**I say we just give up on him and let Yugi or whatever have him. Obviously Malik loves that little goody, goody.**"_

"_**That is not your decision to make**," _Bakura nearly scolded, coming closer to the two._ "**Ryou is the one who needs to step up to the plate and be a bit more assertive!**"_

Ryou could only listen to the two bicker for so long until he finally pushed himself free from Tozokuoh's grasp to head back out of the ancient temple. Tozokuoh released Ryou and let him go only to turn back to Bakura with a slight raise of his thin, silver brow as if to mock him for some reason with his expression before letting the darkness consume his body and have him disappear.

Ryou's bare feet slipped over the rubble that soon was engulfed with heavy fog for a time before separating to reveal a graveyard with blank tombstones—some whole while some were destroyed. Embracing his bare stature once more, the pale skinned boy headed over to one that looked had an angel with her arms open and her wavy hair short and aboutherneck._ Oh, God…what am I going to do? _Ryou wondered to himself.

The wind slightly picking up, the dry leaves blew about calmly at first before really beating against one another and catching his averted attention. Shifting from the marker to his right side, the little light was relieved to see it was merely Bakura and not the trouble making Tozokuoh. Shifting his brown eyes down to Ryou's, Bakura eventually sighed in attemptsto let out his frustrations before speaking,_ "**Don't listen to Tozokuoh. He just wants to cause problems with everyone at the moment. But, Ryou, in all honesty what harm would it do to speak up and tell Malik how you feel?**"_

"_It could do many things…," _Ryou confessed sorrowfully causing him to close his eyes as if to avoid eye contact with anyone or anything._ "And not one bit of it good. You've seen and know how Malik acts…he just wants to have anything with two legs and a heartbeat. I cannot confess my feelings to someone such as that for it would only complicate things."_

Bakura seemed to smirk for a moment, _"**You are jealous and cannot hide it from me. You are jealous that Malik has a few other people to lean on and you hate being the last one in line that the boy comes to.**"_

Having to hear it out loud stabbed slightly at Ryou's body and caused him to flinch from the impact. It made him feel a bit selfish in a sense.

"_**Ryou**," _thedarker side replied, making his Hikari look at him,_ "**I know how you feel being that we share the same mind and body. But you cannot hope to tame someone if you do not give them a reason to. Work on Malik, and if need be, I will speak with Mariku and take over the area where Atemu has failed.**"_

Looking at Bakura with his innocent expression, Ryou eventually thanked him with a bit of a broken smile. Placing his hand on the one that eventually made its way to Ryou's cheek, he held onto Bakura's strong hand before kissing his knuckles once the dark side's hand was gently pulled from where it once rested. _"I am relieved to know I can at least count on someone…"_

* * *

Ryou stirred slightly from his sleep to find that it was indeed morning and he had conversed with his other halves for some time. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Malik was still, he found the Egyptian still passed out with his etched back facing the curious fair skinned boy. Releasing a relieved sigh, Ryou sat upright to wipe the sleep from his eyes before tossing the covers off of his self so he could go make breakfast.

Malik groaned slightly as he felt the weight of the bed shift from Ryou leaving it, prompting him to wake for a moment but only to see it was morning. Being so lethargic thanks to not consuming much food, he closed his eyes once more to try and sleep till whenever he felt like moving.

Opening one of the kitchen cabinets to pull a few things from them that he would need, Ryou would pause a few times to think about what was said last night within the depths of his mind. _Tell him how I feel…I often wonder if that is such a good idea_, Ryou wondered tapping his fingers against the coffee mug he held within his hands.

Before he could dwell upon it any longer, the doorbell soon rang. Ryou left behind what he was doing to go and answer the door wondering who it was since rarely anybody came to see them unless it was urgent or there was a delivery. Keeping the coffee cup in his hand, he turned the knob of the door only to frown inwardly at who was there. "Hello, Yugi."

"Hi, Ryou," Yugi tried to say as happy as possible though he was aware of the situation and couldn't help but come off as sounding a bit grim. "Can I come in?"

Ryou wanted to say no at the moment but knew that if he turned away Yugi and Atemu, Malik wouldn't be too pleased if he were to wake and the last thing he needed was a high strung Ishtar. Closing his eyes for a moment as if to beg his other counterparts for strength, he eventually reopened them before stepping aside, "Sure."

Managing a smile himself, Yugi walked into the hallway before grabbing onto his Millennium Puzzle. "How is Malik? I was worried since last night when you hung up on me so quickly. Is he okay?"

Shutting the door behind Yugi, Ryou pointed towards the kitchen so he could get back to making the breakfast he was working on before being interrupted. Having the short duel master follow after him, Ryou hummed in thought wondering what to say to all of that. "Malik got—a little emotional last night and I had to talk him down from suicide."

"Oh my God!" Yugi nearly panicked as his grip upon the puzzle tightened slightly. "He's alright, isn't he?"

Ryou worked on fixing the coffee a moment though he feared where all of this would lead concerning that pain could bring people closer together and he feared the wrong people would connect. Pausing a moment at what he was doing, he looked slightly over his shoulder at the worrying Yugi. "Malik is fairing fine for the moment and I plan on working on him when I am finished making breakfast."

"Do you want me to stay so I can be with him when you have to work?" Yugi insisted almost.

No matter how Ryou put it subtly, Yugi continued to come back with a reason to stay and help Malik and it was beginning to frustrate him after awhile. He had to work today since he could use the money and he did fear leaving Malik alone but he didn't want Yugi to be there in his place.

Bakura saw the problem, parting for a moment from Ryou though only the barer of the Ancient Ring could see his spiritual form sitting upon the counter. **_"What the hell do you think you are doing? Take a step up and say something to make him leave!"_**

Ryou couldn't help but have that feel as being a bit too blunt and couldn't bring himself to do it, given his nature. Rolling his tongue across his lower lip to moisten it, he unleashed his strength upon the mug within his grasp for a moment before loosening up. "You can stay by Malik's side during my absents if that is your wish…"

Bakura couldn't help but contort his whole face into anger, wishing to slap Ryou in the back of the head for being such a spineless wimp but reframed as he stayed planted where he sat for only his host to witness.

"I am making breakfast so you can sit in the living room and wait if you haven't eaten yet," Ryou almost whispered before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No, I just came by to make sure Malik was okay since you gave us quite a scare last night," Yugi assured before heading back into the hallway for a moment, hinting that he may leave for the moment. "Since it is Saturday, I guess I will go down to the burger place with Joey and the others before coming back to take your place as Malik's keeper."

Ryou could only smile for a moment to acknowledge that he heard Yugi before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I will see you later, Ryou. Take care," Yugi called as he headed to the front door to exit.

"Yeah…take care," Ryou pretty much muttered to himself before looking into the murky liquid swirling within his mug.

Bakura hopped off of the counter to come over and scold his lighter half since he couldn't touch him in his spiritual form. **_"What the hell were you thinking! You could have at least shoved his scrawny ass out the door instead of letting him walk all over you!"_**

Nodding once, Ryou kept the frown that had made itself known upon his face, "I guess that is just who I am—a person who gets walked all over." Sighing in defeat it seemed, Ryou headed over to the three windows that were lined next to one another and were full body length. Pulling the curtains back to witness Yugi leave, he could only watch him for so long before turning his back on the duel master and letting the curtain mask his figure to the outside world. "I cannot do it. It is obvious who Malik needs and I am wondering if I should just hand him over to Yugi as Tozokuoh says."

"**_You don't know that,"_** Bakura barked, coming over towards his Hikari's side to rest his hand upon his shoulder. **_"Malik may run to Yugi and Atemu, but who is to say that is what he needs? If you want to give up on Malik, that is your choice, but I still think that he would be better off right here than with that preachy Pharaoh."_**

Sighing once more at the pain swelling inside of his chest, Ryou tried to plan on what to say to Malik but the more he dwelled on it, the more frightened he became at how to say what he wanted.


	7. More of a Push

Massaging his cold hands, Ryou eventually parted from the three, body length windows to get back to work on breakfast with Bakura still there lurking around. Watching his better half walk off and go back to business, Bakura could only grumble a bit since he knew Ryou was trying to avoid speaking with Malik. "**_Could you at least speak with him today before Yugi takes over? It may do some good._**"

"I fear his reaction," Ryou replied softly. "I enjoy Malik's friendship but if I tell him that I love him…he may turn from me or do something drastic."

"**_You'll never truly know unless you say something about_**," Bakura urged, staying by his confused light's side. "**_Think about it, Ryou—it could be the thing that saves him..._**" Believing that was all he could say for the moment, Bakura disappeared back inside of the body he was apart of, hoping things wouldn't go awry.

The words that Bakura left him with dwelled within Ryou's mind as he continued to fix breakfast for him and Malik praying this time that Malik would eat something. Placing what he had on the tray that he would bring to his friend's bedchambers, Ryou headed down the hallway towards his partner's room with worry consuming his face. Part of him just wanted to come right out and say it while the other wanted to throw down the tray in his hands and run back to his room. Standing before the door for some time, debating on what to do since both feelings were as strong as ever and threatening to explode within him, Ryou eventually opened the door to let himself back inside.

Malik moaned slightly from the light that was pouring into his bedroom once more and stirred for a moment. Ryou was relieved to see Malik was still planted where he last was as he came further into the room with the meal Ryou hoped his hurting friend would take it.

Sitting down at the chair closest to the bed, Ryou placed the tray down on the nightstand so he could wake Malik up with a slight shake. "Malik, wake up. I brought you breakfast to eat and I want you to eat it."

Turning over to his other side to face Ryou, Malik moaned yet again to show his displeasure in being awoken at the given hour but managed to open his weary eyes to his friend. He didn't say a word since the events of last night continued to rewind in the back of his mind. Sighing to himself, Malik sat upright in bed to take the food that was made for him before apologizing, "I am sorry…"

"Sorry?" Ryou asked confused, taking his own oatmeal and toast, he cocked his brow at Malik confusingly. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Huffing for a moment at himself as he poked away at his oatmeal, Malik frowned at the stupid mistakes dwelling in the back of his mind, "For a lot of things, but most of all for what I did last night."

Given the situation, Ryou couldn't help but smile since he wasn't used to getting an apology of any kind from Malik after the incident. He was used to all of the anger and 'it's your fault, not mine' trips and it never made things easier for the both of them. Figuring that dwelling on the incident wouldn't help things, Ryou shifted his attention over at the nearest picture frame that held a picture of Malik and Ryou just goofing off in the house they were in. Malik had captured Ryou from behind and was holding him up by the waist best he could when Isis snapped the picture just for giggles.

Taking the picture into his hands, he managed a brief, brighter smile, "Do you remember when you used to come over and you wouldn't even bother knocking, you would just let yourself right on in?"

Malik couldn't help but laugh for once at remembering that, "Yeah, you would nearly fall out of your bed whenever I jumped in it."

"And I guess giving you that spare key never helped my situation," Ryou joked lightly. "I remember one time you just ran into my room and picked me up and I nearly slapped you in the face because it was completely unexpected."

"Yeah," Malik said with a bit of a grin for a moment, drinking his orange juice. "But over time you got used to it and tried to scare me in return whenever I came racing in there as quietly as can be so you got even with me."

The both of them laughed for a moment or two till it died down into complete silence again, making them both a bit uncomfortable for the time being since they knew what the other was thinking but too scared to say. Keeping the picture close to him for a moment longer, Ryou couldn't help but be honest with him, "I miss those times—you know?"

Reaching for the picture that Ryou held, Malik took it to remember the times they shared a bit more clearly. Swallowing hard, the former tomb keeper shrugged for a moment, "Once again, I am sorry. I know you miss who I once was but it is hard to go back to those times…"

Taking back the picture that Malik was giving back to him, Ryou held it close to his chest with fear written on his face. "Malik, you need help. I have tried to help you get better but I cannot do this alone anymore."

"So you plan on dumping me in one of those mental wards?" Malik asked quietly, trying to eat what he could though his stomach wanted to disagree with it.

"Malik, if you don't cheer up or get better soon I am going to have to do something," Ryou sighed forlornly. "Maybe a councilor or what have you but I cannot try and make you feel better if you won't let me."

Seeing the slight anger and annoyance convey Malik's expression, Ryou feared an outburst about to ensue so he prepared himself and got ready for the impact only to receive something slightly different. "How long did it take you to get over the death of your mother and sister?" Malik quietly asked.

Trying to think back on it, Ryou shrugged slightly since it had been awhile ago, "I don't know. Six, maybe eight months to finally feel okay again?"

"I wish it were so easy for me," Malik retorted almost to himself though he tried to eat, not yet giving up on his food for once.

Leaning forward slightly to place his hand upon the ivory shoulder closest to him, Ryou cantered his head to the side, "Malik, is there something you want me to do? I am tired of seeing you suffering day by day."

As soon as those words surfaced from the young light's mouth, Bakura and Tozokuoh separated from Ryou's body in their spirit forms where only the barer of the Ring could see them. They were both intrigued on the situation and felt Ryou would eventually say or do something that might make the waters turn. Merely exchanging glances at one another from where the dark sides stood in the room, they seemed to glare at one another before looking back at their host they had both been hiding within.

Nobody really ever bothered saying anything such as that to Malik before and he couldn't help but wonder what to say. Seto was assertive and never really cared to ask if there was anything he could do to make Malik's pain go away—he just went ahead and did it without Malik's consent feeling whatever he did would be best for the hurting boy. Yugi and Atemu seemed to watch him closely and if he ever did something wrong that could damage his body, they would jump on his back like how his parents might have scolded him when he was growing up. Ryou was the first one to actually ask if there was anything he could do and it made him feel stumped for once.

Looking back at Ryou, Malik could only sigh knowing that what he wanted Ryou could not give. "That—that is really sweet of you but I am afraid there is nothing you can do that could make me feel any better. This pain inside of me just grows and I cannot get it to subside so…I am sorry for being this way."

"Stop apologizing," Ryou insisted with a sorrowful expression. "Malik, I care bout you a lot…"

"**_Stop pussyfooting around!_**" Bakura grumbled in the back of the room where only Tozokuoh and Ryou could see him as well as hear his remarks. "**_Tell him how much you care!_**"

"**_I doubt he will do it_**," Tozokuoh seemed to chuckle with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "**_Don't waste your breath on him. Just give up on him. You don't love him!_**"

Ryou tried to ignore the two best he could, wishing they would go back into the Ring where they came from since they were not helping his situation at the moment. "And if it isn't too much trouble and if you want me to, I will try and help settle you best I can and make you feel better." Hesitantly, Ryou reached for Malik's nearest hand to hold within his own to let the Egyptian know he meant business. "I don't want you to go to Seto or Yugi anymore as selfish as that sounds…"

Malik cocked his brow at Ryou's sudden selfishness wondering why he felt this way all of a sudden, "Why?"

"It's because…well…," Ryou stammered for a moment. Those three little words could change everything and it made him wonder if he should just clam up and head back to the kitchen or place them all out there for Malik to hear. The eyes of his other halves were attacking him and seeming to be the other boost to do one or the other but Ryou eventually caved in and did what he felt was best, "Because I love you!" After saying such words, Ryou couldn't bear to look up at this moment fearing the expression on Malik's face and the answer that would surface from his mouth.

Tozokuoh and Bakura remained silent though the king of thieves was none too happy with the way things ended up though he prayed that Malik would say something to break the young boy's heart.

Malik was stunned just like the other souls in the room that he could not see. He cared for Ryou a lot and maybe the feelings he had for the boy were love but he never really dug deeply into it. His hand hung loosely within the barer of the Millennium Ring's not sure what to say to all of this. He had hurt Ryou so much and blamed a good bit of everything on him and yet he was saying this to him? Though the words frightened him, they gave him a bit of relief at the same time prompting him to tighten his hand within Ryou's for a moment. "Are you sure—did you not just say that out of impulse?"

"I said them because I do care about you a lot," Ryou admitted once more though keeping his head lowered as if to avoid an attack. Eventually finding the courage to look upward, the Hikari did so to show that he meant what he said and was not trying to hide from embarrassment though tears were caressing his cheeks for some unknown reason.

"Why do you cry?" Malik asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I cry because I mean it but I don't know what you think about it and I fear what you may say…" Ryou answered honestly trying to wipe the crystalline tears from his pale complexion.

"Nobody's…ever said that to me before," Malik confessed not sure what to say afterwards for a moment. "I—I guess it wouldn't hurt to see where it goes…?" In all honesty, he'd never been in a relationship of any kind before or ever thought about it though he slept around to make himself feel better. And while he did want to have someone to be with, he never thought that someone would be Ryou.

"Do you mean that…really?" Ryou asked, cantering his head to the side. "You're not just saying that to spare my feelings as a friend, are you?"

Malik was quiet for a moment, dwelling on the three words given to him hinting that he might change his mind to those listening in the room. "I have hurt you a lot as is when Isis died…why would I have a reason to change now?" He hated to admit it, but Malik knew he was horrible to Ryou and was an added shock as to why his friend would admit this to him. "Are you sure you mean those words and you're not just saying them to make **_me_** feel better?"

Before Ryou could answer that, the doorbell rang and it forced him to halt in his response. Looking at Malik for a moment apologizing for the interruption with his expression, he got to his feet and headed towards the hallway. "Wait right here, it'll be just a minute, Malik."

Seeing their host leaving, both Bakura and Tozokuoh dove back into the Ring to hide in there for a moment once more since they couldn't be far from their counterpart.

Getting to the front door that was just at the end of the hallway, Ryou opened it to find Seto standing there without Mokuba in sight. "Kaiba…? What do you want?" He asked, only opening it just a bit since what was going on was a personal affair.

"I came here to talk to you about Malik," Seto answered with the same business expression he always carried.

"What about him?" Ryou almost seemed to snap, Bakura threatening to break through and do something to the business man if he wasn't careful.

"Just step aside, pipsqueak," Seto ordered, narrowing his cobalt eyes at the younger male.

Ryou fought back Bakura knowing he would give Seto a reason to leave before nodding and stepping aside so Seto could enter into his house to talk about Malik, wondering why he seemed so concerned of all people. "Make yourself comfortable," Ryou forced himself to say with an irritated smile before heading down the hallway back to Malik's room. "I will be back in a minute since you—interrupted me when talking to Malik."

Seto said nothing but grunt as he walked over to the sofa to pick a spot to sit upon while waiting for Ryou to return.

Ryou eventually came back to sit adjacent to Seto so he could find out why he was there to speak about Malik. It made little sense unless he was missing his personal maid. Putting down his soda he was drinking for the moment, Ryou eyed Seto from where he sat through the wild hair that caressed his cheeks. "So…Seto…what do you want to tell me about Malik besides what I already know?" Realizing that Bakura was threatening to get through again, Ryou shook his head and placed his palm on his forehead to attempt to suppress the eager Bakura.

Cocking a russet brow at Ryou's comment and actions, he said nothing about them as he crossed his legs before resting his hands within his lap. "You know what Malik did that time he was at my place, don't you?" Seto asked, hoping not to remind Ryou since he was pretty clear the day the two were screaming at one another about what was best for Malik and the condition he was in.

"I remember," Ryou answered quietly, wishing to not think about it.

"Ryou, your friend is a drug junky," Seto retorted bluntly. "You have to do something to that kid unless you want him to drug himself into hell."

"And the other things he does," Ryou began almost angrily, "it doesn't bother you in the least? I know that drug overdose is a main thing but what about the sleeping around and Mariku festering inside of his body, threatening to take control again and destroy him from the inside out?"

"That is why you need to haul the boy's ass to the nearest psycho ward," Seto insisted in an eerie tone before leaning forward. The sofa creaked with his movements, causing Ryou to look into his eyes for a moment before shifting them back to the coke can within his hands. "Ryou, if you refuse to take the first step towards getting him some help then you are considered abusing this kid."

Malik eventually got out of his bed and headed to the doorway of his bedroom to listen in on the conversation from the dark room since he was curious as to why Seto would be there. Maybe Seto did care in his own twisted way but there were times Malik felt that too many people cared and it drove him insane.

"I am trying to help, Malik," Ryou insisted quietly so as not to alert Malik though he was unaware that the boy was listening in. "Just give me a bit more time. Not everyone can heal over night when it comes to witnessing a loved one's death."

"It's been months," Seto corrected.

"I know that!" Ryou barked quietly shifting his body to face Seto's. "But it takes awhile for someone to get over the loss of someone they really cared for!"

"It doesn't take months."

"Seto," the fair skinned boy sighed, "please just let me work a little more with Malik. I don't want to send him off to a place that will only make him feel worse. They cannot help him and give him what he needs neither can you or Yugi or—."

"—or you," the Kaiba Corp leader interrupted arrogantly. "Just because you have one more personality than Malik does, doesn't mean that you can necessarily help him. Just because you have suffered through the same ordeal as Malik doesn't mean you can magically make him better if given time. Ryou, you are stuck and you might as well face it. Malik belongs in a facility that can make him feel better since that is what they are paid to do."

Continuing to listen in on this, Malik couldn't help but shake his head at every word that surfaced from Seto's mouth, and before he knew it, the anger that built up forced him to slam the door shut, crawling back into his bedroom.

Hearing the slam caused both of them to jump slightly for a moment, turning to look at the hallway that neighbored the sofa where they sat. Eyeing one another at the sound they heard, they both could guess what had happened but only Ryou seemed to fear what would become of this now.

Getting to his feet, Seto pulled out a card with a number on it, "I am giving you a week then. If within a week he is not better or he takes a turn for the worse, you call that place and have them drag his ass there or I will do it for you."

Ryou took the card reluctantly, lowering his head at what he feared Malik would say or do now that he overheard the two talking. Watching Seto get his coat back on, Ryou headed to the door to open it for Kaiba so he could leave. "One week then…thanks for giving me that much if anything."

"I will be back next Saturday," Seto assured Ryou before taking the exit's front doorknob within his own hand so he could let himself out. "He better be there when I return unless some miracle occurred by then." The corporation leader said no goodbyes as he finally left, shutting the door behind him.

Tapping the thin card against his index finger, Ryou turned to face back at the hallway he stood in, eyeing the door that rested in the far back. "Malik…," was all he could seem to say, closing his eyes to stop tears from pouring from them as he knew this would take a heated discussion to make his partner understand.


	8. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**_Author's Notes_**: A scene had to be edited on here for content. Sorry if it seems jumpy.

* * *

Standing outside of Malik's bedroom, Ryou was hesitant to knock on the door before him concerning all that his friend could have heard. Raising his hand up slightly, he eventually rapped upon the door to get Malik's attention from the other side, "Malik?"

"Go away," Malik wearily begged from the other side.

Checking to see if the door was locked, the white haired boy was relieved to see otherwise as he stepped back into the room where his friend was hurting. "Malik, please listen to me," Ryou begged coming closer to the bed once more.

Malik was avoiding eye contact with his partner with his knees to his chest and his forehead resting in between his knees.

Crawling back into the bed, Ryou rested his hand upon the etched back of the former tomb keeper. "You don't have to say anything and you can listen if you want, but I promise you Malik that I will try to keep you from going to this place Kaiba has picked out, ok? But, the thing is, you are going to have to work with me and try to help me show Kaiba that you are fine within the time he set for us. He only gave me a week and that is all."

"I don't know why you listen to him!" Malik seemed to snap, turning to look angrily at Ryou. "He's just a corporate asshole!"

Looking down at the mattress beneath them, Ryou raised both brows for a moment as if to substitute for a shrug, eyeing Malik before speaking. "Well…in an odd way, Kaiba is just showing he cares even if he seems really brash about the whole situation."

Malik didn't want that kind of response as he kept the furious frown and looked back at the TV near the wall that was before the foot of his bed. At that moment more than anything, he hated Seto and he wanted to go and tear him apart for the position he put him in.

"Malik I did mean what I said about loving you," Ryou confessed softly. "But in order to really show that, I am going to try and help you and though you may not like it—I will do the things I do because I care a lot about you."

The Egyptian refused to be verbal towards anything directed at him at the moment being that his anger was festering within him though Malik was trying to keep it at bay best he could.

Sensing that his friend wanted to be alone, Ryou sighed softly getting to his feet for the moment. "I need to stop by the store real quick before getting ready for work. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Sure," was all Malik could think to say since he wanted the vibe to hit Ryou that he wished to be alone to think about what was going to happen in a given week.

Feeling that it would be best to have him be alone for a moment, Ryou headed for the doorway with a bit of a saddened sigh. Placing his hand on the side of the door, he looked back over his shoulder a moment with a bit of a hopeful grin, "Malik, please promise me you will be okay here alone…"

"I'll be fine," Malik answered though continuing to stare at the wall before him.

Praying that he would be so, Ryou left him be to go to the store to grab a few things they needed to restock on.

Once Malik heard the front door shut to announce Ryou's departure, he couldn't help but get out of bed for the moment and storm into the bathroom. Not bothering with the door at the moment since he knew he was the only one there, he stared at himself in the mirror for the time being with his hands gripping onto his wild, dusty blond hair tightly for a moment. "I won't let them. I won't let them," Malik seemed to reiterate to himself quietly with a brief shake of his head. "I won't go to that place—I refuse to—I don't need it." Releasing his hair, Malik looked at himself in the mirror a bit more closely this time as if to examine himself. Flinching and shaking his head briefly, he hissed at the feeling that attacked his body.

"**_You don't have a choice in the matter_**," Mariku announced boldly from within Malik's mind. "**_You're so busy trying to suppress me with all the crap you do, what choice do they have but to send you away? And they will send you away—a place to be locked up just like when you were guarding the Pharaoh's tomb. Ryou won't stand up to Kaiba for he doesn't care about you. He just spouts that shit to make you feel better when nobody cares._**"

"You're wrong and you know it!" Malik growled, grabbing back onto his head to try and make Mariku's evil voice stop. "Ryou would never just say something to make me feel better!"

"**_Listen to how pathetic you are! You actually believe the stuff he gives you! He is going to turn you over to the mental ward—just you wait, my friend_**," Mariku chuckled within the back of Malik's mind where he was dwelling.

"Shut up!" Malik demanded, bringing his head down to the sink for a moment praying that the evil voice would disappear. Giving it a moment or two, he eventually heard nothing more surface about him allowing Malik to slowly pick his head up off of the sink counter and attempt to recollect himself. Sniffling a bit thanks to the saddened rush it gave him, Malik cupped his hands about his face before pulling them away slowly to look back at the person in the mirror. "I want you out!" Malik nearly shouted as he tore out of the bathroom so he could head out his bedroom and into the hallway to get to the kitchen area.

Getting to where the silverware was held, Malik rumbled through it eagerly to eventually pull out a sharp enough butcher knife that he knew would suffice for him. Storming back into his bedroom, he sat upon his messy bed once more eager to make the pain go away that he was feeling and hoping that Mariku would go with it. Malik situated the blade just right on the palm of his hand to drag the blade across it slowly to take in the pain that it dealt him. Hissing slightly from the tenderness and shutting his eyes tightly, he eventually accepted it as he opened one eye to see the crimson liquid bubble to the surface and spill over his hand thanks to the incision he made. Finding some kind of relieve in the mental pain slipping away in that dark blood, he moved the blade to another area to cut heading for his right thigh to cut there.

About to move to his left wrist once finished with the right, the blade was unable to reach the skin for someone's hand met with Malik's ivory cheek and caused him to release the blade he held. Turning to face whoever it was, the mauve eyes of Malik's widened to see Atemu standing there with a furious expression that hinted sadness.

"What do you think you are doing, Malik!" Atemu demanded to know, grabbing the knife and throwing it across the room on the floor so he couldn't get to it again. "Look at what you have done to yourself!" Atemu couldn't believe it as he took off his dark indigo top shirt to wrap up and stop the blood from coming from the Egyptian's right wrist and palm. Malik's right hand was in horrible shape as was his right thigh that he hacked away at in attempts to make Mariku seep through the wounds and leave him be. Backing up slightly, Atemu hoped the sobbing boy would stay settled long enough for him to get what he needed. "Stay put, Malik, and don't move! I am going to get bandages for you."

The Pharaoh spirit eventually came back with the bandages to tend to the cuts Malik put on parts of his body. Exhaling a shaky breath, Atemu looked at Malik as he continued wrapping up his wrist and palm that were the worse off. "Malik, why did you do this? You've done many things but you were never a masochist, were you?"

Flinching at the cuts being sealed up with the white bandages, Malik sniffled back his tears with a slight nod of his head. "I cut myself—some times…just one bit at a time…never this badly," Malik finally admitted softly.

"How come I never saw the scars?" Atemu wondered since he had seen Malik's body before without clothing.

"Because it isn't easy to see tiny scars in the dark," Malik answered, flinching once more with a bit of a howl of displeasure when Atemu worked on bandaging up his right thigh.

Finishing up the right thigh, Atemu couldn't help but turn from the sight that was before him. It was so hard to look upon Malik now and it hurt him to. "You have been mutilating yourself and I don't understand why. Was it Mariku again?"

Furrowing his brow in sadness, Malik closed his eyes trying to block it out as he nodded, "Among other things…Seto wants me to go to a mental facility or something…"

Looking back at Malik with a slightly surprised expression on his royal face, he moved to the bed where Malik was sitting to listen to more, "Really?"

"I don't want to go and I don't want anyone to force me to," Malik growled not liking the tone in that one word alone that Atemu released.

"Malik, you are slowly killing yourself from the inside out. What do you expect us to do?" Atemu asked honestly. "We don't want to lose you and the only way we can express that is by handing you over to people who will be able to help you feel better about what happened."

"So you're giving up on me?" Malik asked, his face breaking back into complete sadness. "You're going to abandon me like Ryou and the others?"

"We're not abandoning you," Atemu insisted, placing his hand on Malik's shoulder. "If we were abandoning you, we wouldn't care and let you kill yourself which is what you will end up doing unless you get help since—we are unable to help you."

"It still sounds like you've given up on me," Malik whispered, attempting to move his legs to his chest but only to stop since the new cut on his right thigh he wasn't used to being there. "I am sorry that I cannot be all happy and cheerful after Isis' death months down the line. I am sorry that I cannot magically transform back into the person I used to be but—it's all just so hard…"

Listening to the sudden sorrowful sobs of his friend, Atemu couldn't help but feel his heart break. Reaching over for Malik, he embraced his shaking figure to try and settle him since he could only imagine how hard everything was for him at the moment. Resting his cheek against the shaggy, unkempt hair of the former tomb keeper, he forced back the sadness that he too felt for the situation. "I know it takes time for you to feel better again. Isis meant a lot to you and her loss is not something to easily forget. But you have to understand," here he lifted Malik's chin up with his index finger so he could look him in the eyes. "Killing yourself won't make things any better for you no matter what. Too many people will miss you and you would only add to someone else's pain by leaving this world."

"I give everyone enough pain and heartache as is," Malik admitted through his choking sobs. "I don't see why my death wouldn't just ease things."

"Don't talk like that!" Atemu scolded almost angrily this round. "We all understand that you are having a hard time and have a reason to lash out at people given the circumstances, but do not think for a moment that your killing yourself would make things better for us!"

Hearing him put it that way made something inside of Malik finally crack, his tears soon pouring back down his face as he sobbed heavily about what was dwelling within him both mentally and physically. "Mariku is driving me insane. I don't know what I am going to do with him still inside of me…"

Atemu felt his whole body falter to Malik's plea before holding him closer to his chest as if to protect him from the world about him. Cupping the back of his dusty blond hair, Atemu rested his cheek upon the side of his head as he did earlier feeling horrible for him. "I am sorry, Malik. I really wish there was something I could do to help you but I have tried everything…"

"There is nothing anyone can do," Malik sobbed as his figured jolted with each cry.

Atemu couldn't bear it any longer as he pushed gently back from the former keeper of his tomb to make him look within his sorrowful eyes. Placing his hand upon Malik's shoulders, he bent down to kiss him on his quivering mouth. Closing his narrow eyes, Atemu took in the warm breath and taste of Malik's saliva that he felt he had been too long without.

Malik couldn't help but be surprised from the sudden reaction though eventually falling within it…forgetting the words that Ryou ever muttered to him for the time. Closing his eyes with Atemu's and tilting his head to taste the Pharaoh in return, he eventually made himself more comfortable on the bed by lying down upon his etched back.

Resting on top of Malik's body, he had to remind himself to be a bit careful of the areas that the former tomb keeper hacked away at as he felt ever part of Malik's body. "You're going to be okay," Atemu said nearly breathlessly, his hand caressing Malik's warm cheek.

Malik looked within the sincere expression of the Pharaoh spirit, managing a smile for a moment before kissing his lips once more, embracing his back. The kiss they shared didn't last too long for the sound of someone standing at the door caught them both off guard and the two shifted their attention towards the sudden inhale someone took.

Ryou was standing there at the door with his eyes widened in painful shock and a bit of embarrassment. Having to walk in on this was more than he could bear after he had confessed how he felt to the tomb keeper.

Atemu was confused but embarrassed none the less at the predicament they were caught in before Malik shifted underneath him, causing the spirit to move to the other side of the bed.

"Ryou," Malik seemed to panic not liking the hurt on his friend's face.

Trying to conceal the pain on his face, Ryou tried to attempt a smile though the tears filling his eyes would suggest he was beyond devastated. "It's okay—I am sorry that I—intruded…I will go now to get ready for work."

Malik fixed his nightshirt to make sure it was covering what he wanted before hurrying over to Ryou though flinching as he did so from the wounds he inflicted upon himself earlier, "Ryou, please! I am sorry!"

"If it is Atemu you desire, you can have him," Ryou insisted almost bitterly, turning his back to Malik. Trying to keep his disappointment and sadness to himself, Ryou hurried away from the scene and into his own bedroom, locking the door behind him so nobody could get in to hurt him further. Embracing his body that was overwhelmed at what it had witnessed, Ryou placed his back against his door before sliding gradually down to sit before it.

Feeling the hurt emitting from the side in control, the Ring shined a bright light for a moment allowing both Tozokuoh and Bakura to resurface in the form that only Ryou could see. Bakura sighed at the situation figuring something like this would happen since Malik was so confused and hurt with Mariku inside, but he didn't mean for his lighter half to get hurt and caught up in the process of admitting his feelings to the one he cared for, for so long.

Tozokuoh on the other hand couldn't be happier and merely scoffed at Bakura before heading over to the sobbing Hikari. "**_I told you he wasn't right for Ryou_**." Kneeling down beside Ryou, he embraced him gently with an evil type smirk on his face though the embrace itself was full of twisted care.

"**_Malik is just wild emotionally_**," Bakura assured with a bit of a frown at the darkest of the three. "**_He will come around if Ryou continues to work with him_**."

"No," Ryou whimpered, shaking his long albino colored hair. "I cannot work with Malik anymore; it has become too hard at this point…"

"**_Ryou, what difference would it make now?_**" Bakura wondered, allowing Tozokuoh to stay put for the moment. "**_You knew Malik was sleeping around for Anzu always came by to whine about it to you! She didn't like her precious Yugi being taken from her and, while her jealous banter was annoying, you should have listened to her and known she spoke the truth._**"

"I know what she told me but—I just didn't want to believe it…," Ryou said through his tears. "I love someone I cannot have and to know I will never be enough for him hurts more than anything."

"**_Do you wish of me to speak with him?_**" Bakura offered with another soft exhale.

"No, please don't," Ryou begged with a shake of his head, leaning into Tozokuoh for the comfort he needed at the moment which was any who would hold onto him. "I cannot bear to make things any worse than they are at the moment. I will just hand him over to Atemu seeing that is what he wants and needs."

"**_Ryou, you cannot give up on Malik right now_**," Bakura insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He gave up on us a long time ago!" Ryou surprisingly snapped in bitter disappointment, turning to embrace Tozokuoh's broad neck.

Tozokuoh gladly accepted as his strong arms stayed about the upset, shaken boy before looking to Bakura with a sort of fake sympathy. "**_Don't make things worse than they already are, Bakura. It is best to just hand him over to the pathetic Pharaoh to spare us all. He's a troublemaker and not worth our time._**"

Bakura could only shoot a nasty glare at Tozokuoh before looking at the door before him with a serious look on his face. **_Malik may be disorderly, but I doubt Atemu is what he truly wants. People do things they don't mean when they are upset and hurting and something had really startled Malik—startled him enough to cut himself and make him lean towards the first person to come to his aid, so it couldn't have been his fault but the other dwelling inside of him…_**


	9. The Pain Comes First

Atemu was confused at what had just occurred being that he didn't suspect the two were trying to get together. Getting himself decent enough, the Pharaoh walked over to the silent Malik to place his hand upon his shoulder. "Malik, what is going on?"

Malik merely shook his head from side to side, turning towards Atemu with his head lowered. "It's nothing—I think you better go…"

"Are you going to be okay?" Atemu felt he had to ask, fearful to leave Malik in the house with how things currently were. "I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"I'll be fine," Malik lied through his teeth before heading back towards his bed to lie down for the time being since his energy to be up about had drained from him.

Turning his attention to the knife he had previously tossed out of Malik's grasp, Atemu knelt down to pick it up to see the crimson blood mated with the sharp blade. "I will just clean this up and put it back where it belongs, alright? I will see you later, Malik." Leaving the room with a quiet close of the door, the Pharaoh did as he promised he would before putting the blade away in the drawer it must have come from.

A narrow pair of russet colored eyes watched from the hallway at what the Pharaoh was doing before making himself known, "How did Malik get those cuts on his body?"

Atemu jumped slightly once Bakura's dark voice encountered his hearing. Turning to face the spirit of the Ring, he sighed a bit before thumbing in the direction of the silverware drawer. "He grabbed one of the knives and did it himself."

"It was Mariku again then?" Bakura wondered, placing his hands into his pants pockets. "It figures. He always did derive pleasure in ruining other's lives no matter how meager it may seem to others."

"What do you mean?" The Pharaoh questioned, with a cock of his brow.

Bakura kept the serious frown on his face before closing his eyes a moment as if to suppress the pain that was dwelling within him from his other form. Looking off to the side a moment, he managed a soft exhale of his aggravation, "Ryou confessed to Malik that he loved him and that was why he was considering Kaiba's offer."

Atemu couldn't help but express his shock in the matter as well as further embarrassment than before. Resting his hands behind him on the kitchen counter, Atemu replaced his surprise with sadness realizing what he did. "I am sorry—I am betting Ryou is completely devastated. I didn't know and if I did—."

"Save it, Pharaoh," Bakura ordered this time with a quick movement of his hand to make him stop babbling. "The point here is we don't need you any longer for your whining and preaching has accomplished nothing when it comes to Malik!"

"Now wait just a minute, that isn't fair!" Atemu growled in response, standing his ground for the time being when Bakura threatened to come closer. "I have worked my hardest to try and keep Malik safe and out of Mariku's hands which is more than you can say for yourself! You hide within Ryou and merely watch from the side lines while both my light and I work together!"

"I only take over Ryou's body whenever he is in so much distress, he cannot handle it any longer," the dark spirit of the Ring corrected. For the time that Malik had been in misery, Ryou often tried his hardest to keep it together but would at times fail. Bakura felt it at times to take over his Hikari's body and speak with Malik or wonder off elsewhere so Ryou could attempt to feel better even if it was locking him inside of the same body with Tozokuoh.

"And while that is thoughtful of you, Bakura, what do you honestly think is best for Malik?" Atemu wondered with a serious look upon his royal features. "Maybe Yugi and I haven't had much progress with him but you cannot say that you have either."

"Then what do you suggest, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, eyeing the spirit of the Puzzle with a sort of glare. "Do you think it best we just hand him over to the place Kaiba has picked out for him, or do you suggest we continue to work with him and get nowhere fast? If there is one thing I know, there is that one being they won't understand about Malik and that is Mariku. We, on the other hand, know how to deal with him and keep him at bay—we just don't know how to make him leave like he did last time."

"The only way Mariku is going to leave is if Malik stands up to him again and shows he is not afraid, but none of us can get him to do that." For once, Atemu felt stuck in a battle he couldn't win. He had won many duels and suffered through many harsh situations through those duels but this was one battle he felt he had been defeated the more he dwelt on it.

Both were silent for a moment, debating on what to do when it came to the boy they both felt responsible for and the lights within them that they felt had suffered enough as well. Bakura eventually shook his head, resting his forehead into the palm of his hand for a moment, while swallowing hard, "I guess I will have no choice but to let Kaiba take him come next Saturday."

"Do you really think that wise?" Atemu questioned boldly, "Malik already expressed to me that he doesn't want to go. And if he doesn't want to do something, he's going to go crazy and do something brash."

"What more could Malik do now, that could be anymore devastating than he already has done?" Bakura asked before turning his back on the Pharaoh. "He won't kill himself—he is the kind that enjoys killing himself slowly by cutting and working with drugs to torment his body. I will contact the hospital on Monday so I can give Malik a heads up tomorrow."

Atemu watched as Bakura headed back towards Malik's bedroom for a moment before asking, "Do you want me to be here?"

Peeking inside of the dark room to find Malik was just fine and trying to sleep off his regret for the afternoon, Bakura eventually shut the door and locked it from the outside since he didn't trust Malik wondering around on his own. "I will have to lock the window on the other side so he cannot escape through there," he muttered mostly to himself before turning to look at Atemu to answer his question. "Whether you want to be here or not is your decision though I would prefer you weren't. But maybe it takes all three people who care in the same room to bang it into Malik's head that we want him alive."

"I will see you tomorrow then," Atemu assure before heading towards the door to leave Bakura alone with Malik. Walking out towards the sidewalk, Atemu couldn't help but stop for a moment to look back at the house before him with a worried frown. Sad to know there was nothing really he could do for the moment he headed back to Yugi's grandfather's card shop.

Bakura eventually fixed the window from the outside that lead into Malik's room to make sure there was nothing he could do to run away from them at the moment. Seeing as Ryou would be unable to make it to work, he felt it would be best to call the place and let them know before relaxing in the living room for a moment while he ignored the two souls conversing inside of the Ring—.

--

Being that mostly inside of the territory created by the Ring was nothing but ruin, Ryou stayed within the semi-destroyed temple seeing as he had nowhere else to go that would cheer him up. Sitting in the area that Bakura was normally found in before the partially erected Egyptian statue, Ryou kept his knees close to his chest with his forehead buried within them so his wild, albino colored hair could hide his pain. To know Malik would possibly leave the house thanks to his overwhelming depression was bad enough, but the added hurt of him betraying him stabbed his heart even worse.

Tozokuoh watched Ryou cry in misery from the sidelines for a moment in the darkness where he mostly dwelled to stay out of the picture and just lurk. Coming in closer from the darkness he fed off of, the red cape whipped slightly thanks to the dreary wind that blew about them to indicate he was there standing next to the hurting Hikari. "**_Why do you worry so much about him?_**" Tozokuoh's eerie voice wondered as he bent down to pick up the sobbing Ryou. "**_He merely made your life further hectic than it needed to be._**"

"_You'll never understand_," Ryou replied through his sadness, embracing Tozokuoh's broad neck to keep himself anchored. "_I loved Malik a lot and when I confessed it to him, he took no time in hurting me…and yet…I still cannot let him suffer in return…_"

The wild, white hair of Tozokuoh shifted from side to side when the thief king shook his head. "**_I don't understand you and I guess I never will even if we share the same body. I still believe you should let the hospital take it from here and leave him there._**"

"_And do what?_" Ryou asked with a bit of an angry sniffle, "_Spend the rest of my life with you?_"

"**_Do you have a problem with that?_**" Tozokuoh wondered, coming closer to Ryou's mouth to place it upon the shaken boy.

Widening his russet colored eyes at the thief's actions, Ryou eventually pushed away harshly before helping himself to his feet quickly in order to wipe his mouth clean of what Tozokuoh put there. Bringing the back of his hand up to his trembling lips, Ryou's eyes were filled with an anger that nobody had ever seen before that knew him. "_How dare you! What gives you the right!_"

Grabbing onto Ryou's wrist that was within his reaching distance, he forced the young boy to come closer to his body. Using the free hand to cup the lower back of Ryou so he couldn't break away from his form, Tozokuoh grinned as he came closer to his face with an uncanny expression. "**_Don't be that way, Ryou. Malik doesn't love you so who are you saving yourself for?_**"

"_I cannot be with you for you are a spirit within my Ring! What kind of a relationship is that?_" Ryou wondered, trying to break free from Tozokuoh's grip.

"**_All you need_**," Tozokuoh hissed through his clenched teeth before lowering Ryou down to the ground beneath them quickly since the boy was attempting to struggle against him.

_No_, Ryou could only think since Tozokuoh's mouth was soon crushed against his against his will, _I cannot do this! I don't want him! _Being that he was in his purest form, Ryou knew it wouldn't take much for his darkest half to take his virginity from him if given enough time. Eventually getting his mouth free from Tozokuoh's, Ryou could only throw his head back and scream, "_Bakura!_"

--

Bakura stayed planted on the sofa, watching TV with a dull expression since such time he felt was wasted before a trivial device but knew that the time Ryou could have inside of the Ring might do him some good though he knew he was risking it with Tozokuoh there. But he kept an inward eye on things though his attention was split when he heard someone in the hallway.

Looking over his shoulder quickly wondering who could be there, he was surprised to see Malik standing there looking guilty as ever. "Malik—how did you get out when I locked your door and window?"

Malik couldn't help but smile with a brief exhale through his nostrils at Bakura's question since he found it a little funny and he needed the humor. "I have been locked enough in my room whether by myself or by someone else to know how to get out," Malik smiled, showing off his own personal lock pick which was a mere hairclip.

"Impressive—you are quite the lock pick yourself. So, what do you want?" Bakura asked, turning around in the sofa so his feet that were once upon the coffee table were planted on the floor.

Fidgeting for a moment at the white shirt he had on, Malik could only wonder what to say given what happened that afternoon. "I am really sorry about what I did but the temptation was so strong—."

"Shut up," Bakura quickly ordered knowing Malik was trying his hardest to defend something that was unforgivable. "You broke Ryou's heart and tore him apart by being with that Pharaoh and his big eyed parrot! Ryou confessed his feelings to you and you hurt him. You hurt the one person who has been there for you every waking hour."

"Bakura, I am sorry!" Malik came right out to say once more as he held his hands close to his chest with a sorrowful expression. "I really am! I know Ryou does a lot for me and I hurt him so…badly." It was hard to admit it aloud but Malik knew what he did was wrong and he wanted to apologize.

"Answer me this, Malik, do you love the boy or don't you because I get this feeling you'll take anything that comes within this house."

It was hard to look Bakura in the face when it expressed such anger and seriousness. Normally he was all about getting what he wanted for himself and merely sparing Ryou the sight of what went on when he was in control. But now he was showing that he didn't like the idea of someone messing with his light, and it made Malik buckle almost.

Massaging his hands, Malik boldly came over towards the vacant area next to Bakura on the sofa to explain himself better to him. "I am really sorry," Malik repeated softly, looking at Bakura with his pitiful expression. "I just got really scared because when Ryou left, Mariku attacked me and I had nobody else to hold onto but Atemu and one thing led to another—and I am sorry…"

Bakura was silent for a moment before reaching for the soda he got himself earlier that was just sitting on the coffee table. "Sorry—I never really liked that word. Sorry was the word that the Pharaoh used to excuse his slaughtering my village." Taking a sip from his drink, he placed it back down where it once was before mocking Atemu's excuse on the massacre of his family and friends, "'I am sorry, but we didn't mean any harm'. 'Sorry' is a meaningless word that never should have been created. It means nothing—it's just a word that doesn't excuse some of the things mankind does or feels they were forced to do. Your excuse and use of the word 'sorry' is just as meaningless to me."

Everything the spirit of the Ring said was true and it hit Malik really hard. His excuse wasn't worthy of anyone to hear and he couldn't help but shake his head as his expression began to break. "I need help," Malik announced softly while on the verge of tears.

Hearing him admit this prompted Bakura to look at the former tomb keeper with interest though refusing to say a word at the given moment.

"I cannot take this anymore and I don't want to keep on living this way." Malik finally gave in to the sadness embracing him as he broke down into tears right before Bakura.

Letting him cry it out awhile, Bakura moistened his lower lip before asking, "Are you willing to go to the hospital that Kaiba picked out for you?"

"I don't want to but if it will make me feel better," Malik admitted, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

Bakura couldn't say anything to that once he felt the disturbance within the Millennium Ring and the other two souls fighting one another. Raising his hand to prevent Malik from continuing, he shifted his attention back into the Ring to stop whatever was going on inside—.

Ryou was still determined to fight off Tozokuoh even if the male was stronger than him. Crying heavily to show his displeasure in the situation, he screamed a bit louder when he felt the dark thief come inside of him for the first time. "_Stop it!_"

Before Tozokuoh could even hope to respond to Ryou's pleas, Bakura's arms embraced the Egyptian thief's torso quickly and pulled him off of their light without problems. "**_Get off of him! He doesn't want you, Tozokuoh!_**"

Tozokuoh wasn't too pleased once pulled from the one he was trying to claim as his own. Managing to get Bakura off of his back, he turned to face him with a furious glare, baring his teeth. "**_You are bold to do such a thing, Bakura!_**"

"**_I don't have time to deal with you, Tozokuoh_**," Bakura moaned irritably not faltering in his expression. "**_If you touch Ryou again in such a way, I will break your damn neck!_**"

"**_You do not tell me what to do, Bakura!_**" Tozokuoh growled, punching at Bakura allowing his knuckles to collide with his cheek.

His head flying to the right from the impact, Bakura wouldn't allow someone such as him to do that and get away with it. But before he could retaliate, Tozokuoh grabbed onto his neck to attempt to lift Bakura off of the ground and choke him to death for punishment. It worried Bakura little knowing Tozokuoh would only rough him up since those two could not kill one another unless they wanted to both die. Grabbing onto the wrists of the angry thief king, Bakura looked over at the traumatized Ryou, "**_Ryou, go back to Malik! I left him to come and spare you!_**"

Ryou was unaware of what was going on but didn't feel like arguing as he hurried out of the temple to escape Tozokuoh, not wanting to be touched by him again. Panting heavily, he headed as rapidly as he could out of the dark part of his mind and took back over the body that Malik was soon shaking since Bakura seemed to have blacked out.

"Bakura, wake up!" Malik called to him, continuing to shake the limp form until it finally snapped back to life.

Ryou inhaling sharply and shook his head back to reality, he couldn't help but push back from Malik for a moment, covering his eyes quickly as if to hide the shame he felt from being nearly raped. Gradually pulling his hands away from his face, Ryou looked at Malik best he could with a caring expression. "S—so…what did you and Bakura talk about?"

"A few things," Malik said softly, eventually turning from Ryou since it was too much to bear to look at him after what he had done. "Ryou, I agreed that I would go get help at that place that Kaiba had set up for me…"

"Are you truly going to go?" Ryou wondered aloud trying to get his mind off of what he had endured seeing as how it wasn't unimportant compared to Malik's ongoing crisis.

"I'm sorry I have hurt you ever since Isis died," Malik apologized even though Bakura divulged his hate for that word. "You didn't deserve it and yet I treated you the worse out of everybody when you were the one to take me in, and I never told you how much that meant to me…that you made room for me in your life even after the chaos I caused long ago in Battle City…"

Seeing that it was painful to admit such a thing, Ryou embraced Malik regardless of the hurt that swelled within his heart at having to hug the person who hurt him earlier. "I love you, Malik and I always had. That was why I gave you a place to stay because I didn't want to lose you at all." Pushing back on Malik's shoulders a moment, Ryou looked him in the eyes even if it was hard for the both of them. "On Monday, Seto, Atemu, and I are going to talk about this because while you need help to control your unhealthy habits, Mariku is still there inside of you and only we can help further control that area."

Placing his hands on Ryou's arms, he nodded in agreement even if it was difficult concerning the things he would have to give up, but a small part of him, not influenced by Mariku, knew it was for the better, "Alright."

"Malik, I am going to help you because I promised you I would when I took you in after the accident," Ryou swore aloud to remind his friend of the promise he made a few months ago.

"Will you promising me something else, Ryou?" Malik questioned softly, coming a bit closer to the bearer of the Ring. When Ryou's face expressed that he was curious as to what the Egyptian wanted, Malik sniffled back his sinuses a moment before asking, "Will you be there with me throughout the whole time I have to be at that place to feel better?"

"What about the others?" Ryou wondered, locking his brown colored eyes upon his roommate.

"I don't want them anymore," he finally came out to say. "I just want you to be there for me. Is that okay…?"

It made a part of Ryou swell up with joy to replace the hurting deep inside of him to hear Malik finally say such a thing. He knew it would possibly help them heal whatever could have happened between them if Atemu hadn't been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nodding his approval at Malik's offer, Ryou leaned forward to kiss him on his forehead since that was as far as he was willing to go at the moment when it came to kissing his friend he cared for. "I won't be anywhere else but here—where you need me. If you need me at work, just call me and I will drop whatever I am doing to help you. You mean too much to me to have you just slip away now. And I mean that."

Embracing Ryou's frame with his weak arms, Malik stayed there on the sofa that night to be with the company he had pushed away so many times before. Watching the TV and listening to the sounds it emitted soothed him and eventually he fell asleep for the night within Ryou's warm embrace.

While it was a difficult path to take with going to the hospital that would treat the problems he harbored dealing with drugs, cutting, and relying on sex to take away the pain he felt, Bakura worked with Malik best he could with Tozokuoh, whenever he wanted to help or felt like doing so, to try and tame or destroy Mariku completely. It would be a few years before Malik could accept his sister's loss and the troubles her death caused him. But through it all, Ryou stayed there by the former tomb keeper's side as Ryou promised he would and never left the friend, who became his life partner, once Malik managed to be fixed from the pieces he had fallen into.

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Notes_**: If it hadn't been for **Raistlin-Windblade** (as she goes by on here) I would have been either in a mental institute or dead at the moment thanks to all the shit I endured last year. Some of my friends I have known online have tried to help me through the hard times I endured but I took them for granted and was never grateful to them and I regret that to this day. But when Raist came along, she wouldn't give up on me and stayed beside me regardless of her own illnesses she battles within herself and what have you and I could never forget her for that. While some of this story is a reflection upon my past behavior and some of the attitudes of people I have encountered during my depression, some of the events were fictional and to help the story move along and be more empowering. I hope I at least did that right. ;

Lordy—I am sorry if the last few chapters looked like junk mail to you but it's hard to stay focused on a piece that contains an anime series you no longer care for. Yes, I am sorry to say that **I will no longer be writing YGO stories**. It's just—the spark isn't there anymore and I cannot force myself to appeal to the fan base any longer for my own personal reasons. But thank you guys for reading and reviewing regardless. It meant a lot to me.

But thank you, Raist, most of all for your love and support through the darkest of times I suffered through. -hugs-


End file.
